Finding Sakura
by Cookie-chan91
Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. UPDATED and CONTINUED Full Sum inside!
1. Prologue

**Finding Sakura **

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

Two girls sat in a bedroom of a two story, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, home. It was a lovely day, no clouds, bright sun, birds singing. Everyone was in a good mood you could say for it being March 11th. Back to the girls.

One has short bubble gum hair and the prettiest emerald eyes. Her figure is one of a goddess and her kindness is one like an angel's. Her face is beautiful, men in Konoha would love to have her heart, but only one will she give it to and he does not care for it, so he claims. Haruno Sakura is her name, she is training as to be head Medic Nin in the village she lives in Konoha, she is not yet eighteen, so lives with her parents.

The other has long blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes with a black lining around them. Her body is one also of a goddess but her stubbornness is one like a bull's. Her pretty face is one that men look at but she has yet not found a man willing enough to deal with her stubborn attitude. Her name is Yamanaka Ino; she is planning on taking over her parents' flower shop while also being a Jounin. She is eighteen and lives in her parents' attic.

The two girls have been friends since they were young, but they were once rivals. Rivals in love they would say both dying to win the heart of Uchiha Sasuke, an avenger, once a traitor, black hair that spikes, and dark black eyes. Now though Ino has gotten over him, but not Sakura. The girls promised to be friends through thick and thin since they don't have to worry about fighting over a guy now.

This is their story.

* * *

We both sit in Sakura's room talking away if we were still schoolgirls. We've been sitting on her bed for hours talking about our past missions. She was on team seven and I was on team ten. She was on Sasuke's team; I was on Shikamaru's team, a big difference. Her team was not lazy unlike mine, but that was the past. 

She giggles and looks at me. We were talking about her moving out which she will be in a few weeks. She's excited that she will be able to for her parents don't approve of her feelings for Sasuke because he was a traitor. She wants to be able to be around him and her parents won't allow that when she is living under their roof.

I know she really likes Sasuke, but since he left our village for the Sound I wasn't able to forgive him and don't think I ever will. "Sakura, you are so naïve," I tease poking the side of my head.

She looks up at the ceiling. "But Ino that is where you are wrong," she proclaims. She looks at me. "I am not naïve but just blinded by love."

Blinded by love? I know what she means since I 'loved' Sasuke once. I nod and look at her ceiling too. "Sakura…do your parents know about your plan?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I haven't told them yet," she answers. She closes her eyes. "They would try to stop me and prevent Sasuke and I from ever being together."

I nod this is true. Her parents would not allow it what so ever. I stand up. "I have to go home, Mom wants me to help with the shop see you tomorrow," I state.

She nods and we walk down stairs. She stops halfway up and waves. "See you then." She runs back up and I exit the house.

While I'm walking home I notice a rather creepy looking guy walk passed me. He's wearing a black drench coat, a cap that covered his hair, and a mask halfway up his face like Sakura's old sensei Kakashi. I look at him from behind awhile then start jogging home; I'm probably late.

I enter our family flower shop and run up to my mother. "Sorry that I'm late, Sakura and I got into talking and I…" My mother cuts me off by putting a hand in my face.

"Okay Ino, just go and clean the back," she instructed. I nod and go to the back. I think about the past while doing so and the weird feeling I have in my gut. I pick up a box and another stacking them upon each other.

"Ow," I mumble as something fell off of one. I look at the object that turned out to be a picture in a frame. It's a picture that we took after Sasuke was returned he of course did not want to be in it, but Naruto, Lee, and Sakura held him down along with Kakashi. I smile and put it back. That whole night I stayed in the back. Sometime around midnight I went up to my room to sleep. I noticed on the caller ID I missed Sakura's call, but weird she didn't leave a message. That was it for the night.

* * *

I wake up with the sun burning my face. I wince and stand up yawning. I noticed the time it's ten. I stand up and get dressed after showering and brushing my teeth. Sakura and I were going to meet Hyuuga Hinata at the mall as well as the weapon mistress TenTen. 

I walk down stairs and grab a mug filling it with coffee and go. I walk taking sips and notice the Nara house hold, no doubt that my old teammate Nara Shikamaru was sleeping in.

I walk a little longer till I reach the Haruno's. The curtains are shut? I quirk and eyebrow. Did her parents sleep in? I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. I wait for a minute before ringing again; this time I wait at least two. The weird feeling returns to the pit of my stomach.

I ring a few more times till I have been staying out here for ten minutes. I put my hand on the knob and turn. The door opens. If they were a sleep wouldn't they have locked it? I push the door open and step in. "Hello!" I shout. I blink, not taking another step. "Sakura? Mrs. H? Mr. H?" I take another step and look into the living room. My eyes widened.

Nothing. There was nothing in this room the couch, her father's chair, her mother's books it was all gone. I don't bother shutting the door as I walk in further. I walk into the kitchen, empty. I turn around and run up stairs. I don't care about the other rooms. I open Sakura's bedroom door and peer in. My mouth drops open.

It has nothing what so ever it was like a tornado had ran its course in here and swept it clean. There is something though a pile of pictures in frames. I walk up to them, there was the one of team seven, all of us, her and I, just the girls, just the guys, Sasuke…and her and Sasuke? I put them down and stand up. I run to her bathroom and swing open the door everything is there. I run out of her room to her parents…it's just like hers, everything is gone. I walk out closing the door. I run through the house checking every room left…there was nothing. It doesn't make sense. If she were going move she would have told me. I snap my fingers, Naruto would know…she told him and Sasuke everything, I thought she told me everything as well, but it looks like she doesn't.

I run out of the house to Naruto's apartment. Out of breath I knock on the door holding my stomach trying not to vomit. The door opens and he's still wearing his goofy sleeping cap, he rubs his eyes and looks at me confused. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a rather rude manner. "It's early." He reminds me of the forth Hokage, well I've only seen pictures of him but you know what I mean. He's taller more built, has the same goofy hairstyle, he'd be a heartbreaker if he wasn't so childish.

I take a deep breath. "Did something happen to Sakura?" I ask.

He blinks. "What?" he questions. "Is there something wrong with Sakura-chan?"

I look at him. "You don't know? Did she move? Go on vacation? Something?" I ask.

He looks at me like I'm a freak. "I don't know did she?"

I growl and grab him by the collar of his shirt. "Do you know anything!"

He shakes his head. "No…why? What's wrong?"

I have a confused look on my face. She didn't tell Naruto. Something isn't right she would have told someone that she was leaving. I look back at him. "She's gone…so are her parents. I went to her house this morning cause we're going to the mall, but when I went there I found nothing, it was like her house was robbed," I explain.

He's gone for a minute then comes back without his cap. "Let's go," he says.

After I show them the house. We stand outside of it looking at the scene. He has no idea either. He looks at me. "Well what do we do?" he asks.

I shrug. I'm getting nervous. This isn't your usual thing; a family just disappears from their home. It was odd. "We have to tell the others…they might know something."

He nods. "Why wouldn't she tell me though?"

I growl. "I don't know maybe you can't keep a secret or something, why would she tell you anyway? Just drop it Naruto."

He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest as we continued to walk. We aren't walking very long till we see TenTen and Hinata walking toward us. Hinata blushes as she spots us.

Hyuuga Hinata as well as Sakura and I have a beautiful body. She has her hair the same short style and has become taller as well. She has gotten over her stuttering problem unless she is around Naruto. She is very pretty I have to say, Naruto doesn't know what he's missing.

TenTen, I'm jealous of her. She has a gorgeous face with those chocolate brown eyes and a wonderful figure fit for a loveable queen. She's still the best weapon mistress with her fast throwing skills and her quick movements. She still has her hair up in those two buns, but once in a great while they come down.

They both jog up to greet us. TenTen sighs. "So Sakura isn't coming?" she questioned noticing that our talkative friend isn't with us.

I sigh, a hint of worry crosses in TenTen's eyes, as I look hurt. "She's not there," I inform hoping they would all understand.

Naruto nods. "Everything is gone…it's like her parents as well as herself vanished. Do you know anything about it?"

TenTen shakes her heads. "Sorry I don't." I can tell we are all worried as it becomes quiet.

Hinata looks up. I can tell that she has something that is going on in his mind, but knowing her she doesn't know how to say it. Minutes pass and we don't say a thing. What can we say?

"What is this? A party?"

We turn around, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru. I know who made the smart-ass remark and glare at Shikamaru. "No…we're trying solve a mystery genius. Mind helping?"

Nara Shikamaru, he's taller than I am, always has, lets see at least a head taller. His hair is in the same boring ponytail, most likely the same length, I'm not sure. He still always wears that boring expression on his face, he's gotten kind of attractive but you didn't hear that from me.

Hyuuga Neji, I think you get the point that they're all taller. He has his black hair long as always, the same it used to be. He's still a strong ninja, one of the best in Konoha. He's has more muscle than he used to, but I think most of the guys do. Let's just say he's got someone drooling over him I'm just not allowed to say her name.

Rock Lee, yeah him, he still has though bushy caterpillar eyebrows and he kept his hair in the bowl shape. He's gotten a whole lot better last time I check and kicks major ass, so I don't plan getting on his bad side, but I'm sure he won't hurt any women. He still has a little thing for Sakura, but they're just going to be friends, he totally understands. He's still one of the tallest.

TenTen looks at the guys. "Sakura's gone missing and we don't know where to? Do you guys know?"

We all look at the guys with hope, but they frown.

"Sakura-san's missing?" Lee questions shocked. "How? Why?"

"We don't know fuzzy eyebrows or we wouldn't have asked you," Naruto snapped back nearly biting the poor guys' head off.

Neji crosses his arms over his chest. "Any clues?"

Like he cares any way, I shake my head. "Not a thing, not a damn thing!" I hiss stomping my foot on the ground.

Lee looks like he's on the break of tears. "A note?"

I shake my head lightly sighing. "I wish, but not a thing like I said. It's like they vanished."

TenTen scratched the back of her head. "Well why would they move? Konoha's a great place, I thought her parents were happy here."

Shikamaru yawns. "Maybe something came up," he mumbles under his breath.

I ball my hands into fists. "No! No way! Don't you think she would have said something!" I bellow; oh I'm pissed.

Hinata plays with her fingers. "S-Sasuke-san."

We all look at her.

"What does that bastard have to do with anything?" Naruto asks hissing it out. We all know he hasn't fully forgiven the raven-haired Uchiha.

"He…h-he m-might…know s-something," she stutters looking away.

My eyes widened. Sasuke? Why would he know anything about this? Why would he care? Then I start thinking…he left without saying a word…well he said words to Sakura, but no one else. Could he know? Could he have something to do with this? "You might be right Hinata-chan, he might know something. If he cares." I snort, rolling my eyes, I could careless about him, but if he knows something about Sakura then I'll pull some strings. "So off to his place?"

Naruto growls and looks away. "Fine, but it better not be a waste of my time," he spits as we start walking.

It's silent as we walk to Sasuke's place, which is an apartment downtown. We walk into the building and ring his doorbell.

Neji leans against the railing. "He's not going to care," he states crossing his arms.

I know he isn't. The door opens and he looks at all of us. "What do you want?" he asks looking over everyone.

Uchiha Sasuke, still Konoha's heartthrob, but I've gotten over him. His hair is longer and still spikes; his eyes are still dark and mysterious. He as well as everyone else have grown and are more muscular. I'm happy to say he doesn't look like his brother, I don't think he would look good that way, my opinion. His bangs are the same length and over shadow his eyes if he looks in a certain direction. His black locks don't quite reach his neck, but they're close. As Sakura and most of the girls in Konoha say, he's hot, but that's their opinions.

Naruto growls. "Do you know where Sakura-chan is?" he doesn't look at the Uchiha.

An eyebrow rises on Sasuke's face. "Why don't you check out her place?" he questions.

I snort rolling my eyes. "Listen here, we don't want to bug you so just answer the question. She isn't at home neither are her parents. Everything in her house except some pictures are gone as well, they vanished. Do you know where they went?" I question, my hopes sliding away.

"No," he answers stepping out of his apartment. "Why would I know where they went?"

"Just thought asking everybody," TenTen mumbles under her breath.

I turn on my heels. "Now where do we go!"

"Tsunade-sama, we might be able to find something out, she knows everything," Lee informs somewhat smiling.

* * *

"WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW EITHER!" Lee shouted in disbelief as we gathered in Tsunade-sama's office. 

"I'm sorry Lee, but I don't know where Sakura and her family could have gone. They didn't tell me they were leaving, neither did Sakura," Tsunade explains sighing.

"She's your apprentice Tsunade-sama if she were to leave she would tell you right?" Lee questions walking to Tsunade's desk.

The fifth Hokage nods. "Hai, she would."

"Then where is she Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asks slamming his fists on her desk making her look at him with an evil glare.

I shove Naruto out of the way and walk up to Tsunade's desk. "I'm sorry about barging in here like this, but we really are worried about Sakura," I state.

She nods. "I understand that, but I can't help you as you can see I'm busy," she informs pointing to the pile paper work on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama?"

I turn around seeing Shikamaru walking up to the desk.

"This is going to kill me, but if I can arrange a team, may we start a search for her?" he asks sighing.

Tsunade rubs her chin. "Hmm, this is the first that you're suggesting a mission and not turning it down Shikamaru, I suppose you can, how long do you think it will take?"

I smile weakly at Shikamaru. He's a great friend when he needs to be.

Shikamaru thinks. "A month and fifteen days unless we need it to be longer," he proclaims.

I look at him. A month and fifteen days? Seems long, I wonder why he thinks he'll need that much time?

Our fifth Hokage covers her face with her hands. "You're pushing it Shikamaru," Tsunade mumbles in her hands. "I'll do it seeing in how Sakura is one of my best disciples…I'll let you do that, pick out your team and come back here."

Shikamaru nods and turns around. "Thanks Tsunade-sama." We all walk out and I notice Sasuke waiting outside the door.

I look at Shikamaru. "So…this 'team'?" I question.

Naruto raises his hand. "I'll do it!" he shouted.

Shikamaru mumbles. "I already planned you. Neji, what about you?" he asks.

Neji shrugs. "I have nothing better to do."

Shikamaru counted his fingers. "Chouji, Kiba, Shino, they'll do it."

Lee smiles. "I will too!"

Shikamaru nods and looks at Sasuke. "And you?"

Naruto growls. "Like he wants to help? He'd rather run off himself!"

Sasuke glares at Naruto then turns to Shikamaru. "Count me in."

Naruto crosses his arms over his chest. "You just want to show off."

"Don't think you're leaving me out on this one as well. Sakura is my friend I tend to help find her…I'm on the team," TenTen claims smirking.

Shikamaru mumbles while sighing. "Fine…fine whatever."

I look at him as well. "You're not leaving me out either…I'm going with you," I hiss.

He looks at me. "Fine." He looks at Hinata. "And what about you?"

Hinata looks at him and nods.

"Good it's settled, we'll all go," Naruto states putting his hand up in the air.

And that's how it started, our mission, finding Sakura.

* * *

**A/N**: Yawns, darn that took me a long time, I had to redo it a few times too. This chapter is the only one that is in first person so no worries the rest won't be. Just to let you know the real _real _exciting stuff we'll be later on. Oh I can't wait till then! Hehe! 

This idea came from my heart. My best friend was there then she wasn't and you know what she hasn't called me to tell me where she is, I'm worried, but anyway don't mind that, tell me how I did.

**Please review me and tell me what you think! Please! Thanks!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	2. Week Two

**Finding Sakura**

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

It's been two weeks and still they haven't found the pink-haired-kunoichi, Sakura. Ino sat in a tree sighing.

"This is pathetic, how come we haven't found a thing? Did it take you this long to find a clue to Sasuke's whereabouts, I don't think so," the blonde hissed hugging her knees.

TenTen looked up at Ino, since she was leaning against the tree. "Seems weird huh? I don't think it's possible that we don't have one single clue, that is just plain weird."

"A-and with t-the team we g-got," Hinata stuttered sitting down by Ino.

Naruto dropped the logs he just gathered. "Why can't this be an easy mission?"

"Missions aren't meant to be easy Naruto-kun," Lee exclaimed setting more logs down, right by Naruto's. "But I do wish to find Sakura-san soon."

"Katon Housenka!" Sasuke shouted as fireballs came out of his mouth lighting the twigs. He walks by another tree and sits down.

Shikamaru sighs as he sets himself up from his laying stop on the ground. "We shouldn't need that long of a break, wake me up when we decide to head out again."

"We shouldn't be sleeping anyway," Ino mumbles. She jumps off the tree branch, Hinata behind her. She sat down by TenTen. "Why can't we find her?"

The fire's flame reflected in TenTen's eyes. "I know how you feel Ino, but we'll find her," the brunette stated.

"I hope so," Hinata whispered that only the two girls beside her can hear.

Lee lies out and looks up at the sky. "How far do you think they could have gotten to?" he asked.

"Not that far, her parents aren't ninjas," Naruto answered as he sat in front of the flames taking out some snacks from the sleeping Chouji's bag.

"It seems too easy, we haven't ran into anything dangerous," TenTen informed.

"Let's hope we don't," Shikamaru mumbles his eyes closed.

Neji looked down at them from the branch he was upon. He just looked back up at the sky not mentioning a thing. He rather not, he wouldn't want to say something to two women who were on the break of coming insane.

"We should all sleep," Chouji mumbled in his sleep. "And if you don't put that back, I'll have your hand for breakfast."

Naruto turned blue and placed the goodies back in Chouji's bag, laughing nervously. "Sure, sure."

Ino yawned. "How can you guys sleep?"

Kiba looked at her from his stop on Akamaru's back. "Just can…try it for once and stop complaining."

Ino sighed. _'How can I sleep knowing Sakura and her parents could be close by or could be injured. It's uncalled for.'_

TenTen huffed and rested her head on her bag. "Whatever." She was in no mood to put up with the boys again.

Ino watched as the team fell asleep around her, all but herself and…the Great Uchiha. She looked at him. "Why are you here anyway?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, she didn't want to deal with him.

"I have my reasons," he replied. She rolled her eyes and rested her head on her pillow, falling asleep as well. It was too hard to argue with him right now. She didn't want to start something that could end ugly on both sides.

* * *

**(Dream of a flashback)**

Sakura smiled and took a drink of her coffee. She looked outside the window of Ino's parents' flower shop as she watched heavy snow flakes fall from the sky. "Ino?"

"Hmm?" Ino questioned as she sat down a vase of flowers. She walked up to her friend, wearing that silly yellow apron.

Sakura looked back at her, then looked at her feet. "Uh…nothing," she shook her head and looked back out the window.

Ino smiled and walked over to the window. "It looks like we'll have a white Christmas, huh? My favorite part of year, what about you?"

A smile crosses Sakura's face. "Mine too."

"You're short of words today something on your mind? Would you care to tell?" Ino asked quirking an eyebrow.

Sakura looked at Ino again. "Um…no not really." She played with her bangs wrapping her pink hair around her pointer finger.

Ino smiled weakly. "You sure? You seem off Sakura."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked still looking out at the snow.

"Well you're not talking a lot, you keep looking out at the snow, you start saying something then you stop, can you tell me that doesn't seem weird?" Ino teased.

Sakura turned to Ino. "Well I've been thinking about…Sasuke-kun."

Ino frowned. "Oh, why didn't you say so?" She didn't favor Sasuke, nor did she like the fact that Sakura still had her (Sakura's) heart in his hands, but Ino wasn't going to stop her friend from doing what she wanted.

Sakura shrugged. "Cause you don't want to talk about it."

"Who said that?" Ino questioned blinking.

Sakura looked at her with a 'get real' face like 'I know you don't want to so don't lie'. "Ino, I know you don't. Let's just drop it, okay?"

"Okay."

Sakura smiled and opened the door to the flower shop. "You know what? I think I'm going to go make a snow angel want to join?"

Ino sighed. "I can't leave the shop, go ahead."

Sakura nodded and ran outside. Ino watched her from the window. She smiled. _'Lucky.' _She shook her head. "Sakura, you crack me up."

Sakura span around in a circle giggling. She needed to live then to just sit around and waste her life. You only get one chance to shine even if it goes by slow. She leaned back and fell in the back, spreading her legs and arms out. She moved them toward her and away, in an up and down motion.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura stopped and sat up blushing. "S-Sasuke-kun!" she looked at her former teammate with pink cheeks, partly blushing and partly cold.

**(End of dream flashback)

* * *

**

They all jumped from tree to tree with their backpacks on and stuff packed, they kept their pace, but they would speed up to get closer to wherever they ended up.

"This might take longer than I thought," Shikamaru stated as he stopped. They all looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked kneeling on the branch, this day had been going on and on who knew what village they end up in.

"Think about it you baka, wouldn't we have caught up to them since her parents can't move like us?" Ino muttered glaring at the blonde.

Hinata looked at her feet. "T-then how come w-we are this far w-without a clue or somethi-ing?" she stuttered questioning her friend.

"That's a good question," TenTen remarked. "They might be having help, think about it."

Lee looked at his former teammate then at Naruto. "Did her parents have any friends that we might want to know of?"

Naruto looked and him shrugged. He really didn't know the answer to that. Sakura didn't talk about her parents that much so how would he know? "Beats me," Naruto grumbled.

Ino's eyes twitched. "They don't…well that I know of."

Kiba sniffed. "Well I can't pick up on her scent just yet, so we might be going in the wrong direction."

"That's weird," Chouji replied taking out a bag of chips out of his bag. "So how do we plan on finding them?"

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted, scanning the area. Hinata copied her cousin and they both looked around.

"Anything?" Shino asked.

Hinata studied their surroundings closely; Neji looked around and mumbled his Byakugan shutting off.

"A town is five miles to the east," Neji informed.

Hinata nodded and stop using her Byakugan. "W-we should head t-there."

Shikamaru nodded. "Let's head out."

The eleven Konoha Ninjas continued on their journey toward the village. Whatever village it was they were going to hopefully find some clues they could use to help them find Sakura.

* * *

That's it for chapter two, kind of short? Maybe so, but I need to squeeze things in so I have to shorten the other one. Gomen! 

**Please review!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	3. Sand Village

**Finding Sakura**

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

They walked in the village and stopped once they saw the hand bands.

"Sand? What the hell are we doing in the Sand Village?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "That was odd…Kiba did we take a wrong turn."

"This is the way you wanted us to go Smart-One," Kiba informed. Akamaru started barking. Kiba looked and him and sniffed. "It once was buddy…you're right." He looked at the rest of the nins.

"What? What is it?" Lee asked.

"Her scent…it passed through here," Kiba answered. Ino smiled. "But one problem it's old, they could be gone by now." The blonde's smiled disappeared.

Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest. "Looks like we'll have to question people, great."

Naruto smirked. "It might take us some time, but we can do this. Sakura-chan will be found in no time!"

Sasuke looked at him and looked around. This is going to be one hell of a day, who knew how much time they'll waste in this village.

"Oi…what are you doing here?"

They all turned around somehow recognizing that voice. They came face-to-face with Temari.

"On a mission? What could you possibly want here?" she asked crossing her arms.

Naruto growled. "We're looking for Sakura-chan," he exclaimed balling his fists.

"The pink-haired-goody-goody?" Temari questioned. "What about her?"

"She's missing if it's any of your business," Ino hissed.

Hinata clamed Ino down and looked at Temari. "H-have you seen her?" she questioned getting high hopes.

"If I did why would I tell you anyway?" Temari questioned.

"What are you doing at a jewelry stand at this time of the day anyway?" Shikamaru questioned noticing where they were out.

"I was getting something two days ago and they sold the last one…to this couple," Temari stated smirking. "It was for their daughter."

"Temari-san! Temari-san! Where are you! We're ready to go!"

They all looked at her questionable.

"A friend of mine," Temari hissed.

A blonde girl ran up to Temari and looked at them with her hazel eyes. "Who are you?"

"We're just talking about that necklace," Temari answered.

"Oh the one I wanted? Why?" the girl question. "Sorry for my rudeness I'm Zing Gasha of the Sand."

They all nodded. "If you're looking for that necklace a very pretty lucky girl got it, I believe it was for her birthday or something like that," the Gasha girl blabbed on.

Ino's eyes widened. "Two days ago? Birthday?" she questioned. "That was Sakura's birthday."

"You're right," Naruto said shouting.

"What did the girl look like?" Sasuke asked Gasha.

"Well she had very pretty short pink hair…like bubblegum. She also had emerald green eyes. She was around my age, my height, and looked very excited. Her parents gave it to her right before we got there cause I was going to buy it," Gasha answered.

"That's her," TenTen assured.

Neji nodded. "Who else has pink hair and is traveling with her parents?" he questioned. "Especially the pink hair."

Temari growled. "Why was she here anyway? I even tried talking to her and she looked at me like I was fucking crazy."

Gasha looked at them questionable. "Is that your friend?"

Ino nodded. "We want to know why she left," Ino informed.

"They looked like they were in a hurry."

Another voice recognized. They all watched Gaara walk up to his sister and her friend. He looked at him, wearing his Kazekage outfit.

"GAARA-KUN!" Gasha screamed in a daze. She hiccuped, her eyes shining.

Gaara looked at her with an upraised eyebrow then looked back at Konoha's Jounins. "They were out of here pretty fast."

"GAARA-KUN!" Gasha screamed again. "Would you prefer me calling you Gaara-sama? GAARA-SAMA!"

Temari hit her friend outside the head. "Grab a hold of yourself."

Gaara gave Gasha a questionable look then turned back around. "You might want to head to the west…they went that way."

Ino looked at Gasha then to Gaara. "The west? What's west of here?" she questioned.

"A village duh," Naruto commented rolling his eyes.

Gasha blinked. "I've been to that village, they're not really nice," she stated shaking her head. She looked at Gaara blushing. "Have you been there Gaara-sama?"

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Two days on foot, and they got here in two weeks, we got here after them…seems a bit weird."

"How did they get here and out before we got here when her parents aren't ninjas?" TenTen asked.

"Sakura's help," Lee suggested.

"No," Ino said shaking her head. "They had someone else's."

"No one was with her, her parents did talk to somebody though," Gasha stated putting her hands out in front of her, holding onto them. "Right Gaara-sama?"

Temari looked at her. "I think he liked 'kun' better, I know I did," she snorted rolling her eyes.

Naruto looked around. "If she's out there then we gotta roll!"

"Sorry but we really got to go," TenTen claimed.

Gaara nodded. And Temari and himself started to turn around. "If you need any help don't be afraid to get contact with us," Gasha informed waving. She walked behind Gaara, giggling.

Naruto looked at Kiba. "Am I the only one who thinks she's crushing on him?" he whispered.

Kiba looked at him. "It's obvious you baka." He turned around and started walking noticing the others were already leaving.

Ino shook her head. "If you couldn't notice you're stupider than I thought," she huffed walking passed him.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke. "She kind of reminds me of one of your fangirls," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't you think."

The only reply he got from the Uchiha was, "hn." Sasuke and Naruto walked with the others, exiting the village and continuing their journey in the forest, hopping from tree to tree.

**(Thought of a flashback)**

Sakura stopped and sat up blushing. "S-Sasuke-kun!" she looked at her former teammate with pink cheeks, partly blushing and partly cold. She stood up. "What are you doing out here?"

"Walking," Sasuke answered hands in his pockets.

"Oh," Sakura replied. **'You baka what else would he be doing! He probably thinks you're stupid!'** Sakura smiled sweetly. "Where to?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Somewhere I guess."

Sakura kept her smile on her face and closed her eyes. "Don't know where to? Well I've done that before…you end up somewhere eventually."

Sasuke nodded, looking at the snow.

"Sasuke-kun…do you mind if I join you?" she asked, smiling like a two-year-old.

He looked at her and shrugged. "If you want to." The two of them started walking, not really knowing where they would end up to. Sakura looked around keeping her precious smile on her lovely face.

"This is nice…huh?" she asked holding onto her gloved hands.

"Aa."

The two of them walked in silence.

**(End of the flashback)**

Ino, TenTen, and Hinata walked up to a waterfall. Ino sighed and dipped her hands in, cupping water, and running it down her face. "Arg! This is crazy!" she sat down slipping her feet into the cooling liquid.

TenTen nodded sitting on a stone, sighing as well. "I know what you mean."

Hinata sat on the grass and looked up at the sky. "Do you think Sakura-chan will be alright?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah, Sakura's a great ninja," Ino assured with positive attitude. "I know she will be."

TenTen looked at her. "I hope you're right," she mumbled under her breath. She looked at the waterfall. "It's beautiful."

"I wonder if Sakura-chan passed this?" Hinata questioned smiling.

Ino shrugged. "She might have."

TenTen stood up. "We might want to head back to the boys," she suggested.

Ino nodded standing up. Hinata stared out for a second more then stood up as well. The waterfall played a beautiful tune that sounded like a huge amount of soft raindrops. Hinata sighed again and looked at her friends. "N-now what?"

There was chuckling. The three girls turned around seeing a female with short black hair and piercing dark blue eyes. Behind her were six others, they all had on hand bands.

"You fight us," the first girl said smirking. "I am Meiko of the Sound. You will be our next opponents."

That's it for chapter three. (Claps! Shouts! Jumps for joy!) Tell me how I'm doing, I hope you like it! Sorry it took me long to update was very busy, very busy. Anyway enjoy! ITS 2006!

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	4. Hard Core

**Finding Sakura**

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The girls looked at them getting position. Ino smirked. "Really? Why would that be?"

Meiko as she called herself smirked as well. "You're friends with Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Maybe," TenTen replied. "Why would that have to do with anything?"

"TenTen!"

TenTen flinched hearing her name being shouted by her former teammate. _'Lee you baka!'_ TenTen smiled weakly. "You picked the wrong people to mess with."

"There you are!" Naruto shouted as the boys walked out of the forest. "Who are they Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed hearing her name coming out of her crush's mouth. "N-Naruto-kun.."

"Some Sound Nins," Ino growled.

One of the Sound Ninjas turned around looking at the boys. He had short brown hair and dark black eyes. He smirked. "We found them Meiko-san."

Meiko smirked once again. "I knew that, Juu, let's finish this."

Sasuke looked over the ninjas. Juu turned around. "Sasuke-kun, you will fight me," he informed.

Sasuke smirked. "If you have a death wish." The two of them charged, racing out of the clearing.

Naruto got into battle position. _'Sasuke always showing off.'_

"Naruto-kun…you and I will fight to see who is better," Meiko informed. "I'll enjoy destroying the man who killed our leader Orochimaru-sama."

Naruto snorted. "Whatever let's just do this." He ran toward her. "Rendan!" A dozen of Shadow Clones followed surrounded him and they all charged toward Meiko.

Meiko smirked and punched one that flew toward her. The clone poofed and disappeared. Two came at her once and she dodged the first one and kicked the other making it fly poofing as well. She turned around and grabbed the other's legs throwing it into the tree. It wasn't that long before all clones were gone. She blinked not spotting the blonde Uzamaki. "Kuso."

Naruto smirked as he landed on top of her pounding her face into the ground, but she turned into a log. "Dammit," he cursed. He looked around in search of his opponent.

"Naruto-kun, looking for someone?"

Naruto turned around, his eyes widened. The others were already in a battle of their own except Hinata, but she wasn't alone. Behind Hinata was Meiko holding a kunai in front of the poor Hyuuga's neck.

"It's a shame that you care about everyone else so much, it's a weakness Naruto-kun, it makes you weak," Meiko hissed.

"Y-you're w-wrong!" Hinata shouted. "It's not a w-weakness…it m-makes N-Naruto-kun strong!"

"Shut it." Meiko ordered coldly. "Now I know you don't want me hurting your little friend so…"

Hinata bit down on her lip. _'What to do? What to do?' _She smiled and grabbed into her pouch, getting a kunai as well. She dug it out and slipped it around one of her fingers. "Byakugan!" she turned around swift using her hand to hit Meiko's stomach causing the Sound Nin to cough, blood spitting out of her mouth.

The enemy smirked. "Nice try…but you're not enough for me." The two girls started throwing punches and swift movements. "Fuuton!" Naruto heard Meiko shout. A huge guest of wind came out of no where and he spotted Hinata's form go flying across the sky.

Naruto's eyes widened. That was a move Orochimaru had used on him several times in their battle. He watched Hinata roll onto the ground, after a few seconds she tried standing. "Hinata-chan! Stay out of this…for your sake!" Naruto hissed not looking back at the girl that crushed on him, he unknowing of that fact. He was not going to let anyone ruin this chance for him to prove himself, and he wasn't about to let her get hurt because of him.

* * *

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he blew lines of fire at Juu, the nin who challenged him. 

Juu was hit dead on; he smirked as the flames disappeared. "You got strength Sasuke-kun, strength Orochimaru-sama would have loved to see if he did not perish. You're not giving me all you got are you?"

Sasuke smirked, staring at the enemy before him using his Sharingan, performing hand seals. "Katon Housenka!" Ten balls of fire escaped Sasuke's mouth heading to Juu. "Ayatsuito no Jutsu!" Sasuke used the wires to swing around the tree, his smirk never leaving his face. He stopped once he got onto a high enough branch. He started to perform more hand seals. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A huge ball of fire aimed its way toward its victim. Sasuke turned around, knowing very well that the match was over once he heard the Ninja called Juu scream out bloody murder. Sasuke shook his head. Pity he thought he'd be more of a challenge, but right now that was the last thing on his mind. He jumped and was gone.

* * *

Shikamaru growled, as he looked at his opponent who gave claimed her name was Seriuss. She smiled at him and Ino who was beside him. Seriuss has long brown hair and green eyes. 

'_Why do I always get the women?' _He thought. He looked at Ino beside him, what were they supposed to do.

Seriuss took in a deep breath.

Ino grabbed darts from her packet and glared at the ninja before them. "We can do this."

Shikamaru nodded agreeing with his former teammate.

"Let me do what I can first, Shikamaru." The Nara looked at Ino. She wanted to go first, he nodded not wanting to make her angry. Ino launched the darts in her hands at the female before her jumping into the air. "Ha…ha…hah!" (A/N not laughing) Ino shouted as she threw more darts. She landed on the ground watching the darts she threw at a rather fast speed hit her target, but no wounds were made, Ino didn't think they would. Ino lifted up her hands then stopped them in front of her. "Shikamaru…"

Before she could finish her sentence she heard her teammate shout, " Kage Mane no Jutsu!" Ino's eyes widened as she watched a shadow hand come upto the female nin.

Ino looked at Shikamaru. "Shika! I said I would do this!" she shouted.

Shikamaru looked at her. "I wasn't going to let you use your Shintenshin no Jutsu, I don't feel like watching over your body again."

They watched the blonde sound nin struggle as the shadow hand reached its destination around her neck.

"It's not going to work," Ino hissed.

Shikamaru looked at her. "This female is one of the weakest in the group, I have more chakra than she." The two of them watched as the shadow hand snapped the female's neck, her body falling to the ground, then the hand disappearing as well as the shadow behind Shikamaru.

Ino looked at him then walked over to the Sound's body. She put her two fingers on the female's neck checking for a pulse. Nothing. She stood up walking back over to the Nara. "Let's go back to the others." He nodded and they vanished.

* * *

Neji and TenTen's battles were right next to each other. The guy Neji was fighting had dark blue hair that was in a ponytail with dark black eyes, and he called himself Ahiros. The guy TenTen was fighting was taller than her and don't forget bigger around he had white her and red-pink small eyes, and his name was Zoshi. 

Neji already had Byakugan activated and was busy trying to hit the man in front of him with his hand; he succeeded a few times causing the man to cough up blood.

TenTen jumped into the air dropping two scrolls to the ground and she started to perform her hand seals that were needed. "Soushouryuu!" the weapon mistress shouted as the scrolls started to lift into the air swirling around in a vortex. She summoned her weapons that she needed and started to throw them at her opponent.

Neji swiftly dodged Ahiros' attacks, and performed his hand seals. "Hakke Kuushou!" Neji trust his palm at his target hitting the stomach of Ahiros, the chakra was enormous that came from Neji's body. Ahiros' body went flying into the nearest tree, Neji charging after him still using his movements to overcome the Sound Ninja.

TenTen pulled her weapons back after a few missed Zoshi's body by an inch. The man below her looked up smirking as the weapons in his body drained his blood. TenTen huffed and chucked her weapons one by one, hitting her mark.

Zoshi let out a groan and fell back causing a thud. TenTen dropped to the ground and watched Neji send his enemy flying once more then sending one final punch in the stomach causing blood to ooze out of Ahiros' mouth.

Neji turned around and looked at TenTen, nodding the two of them jumped onto a tree and head back to the waterfall.

* * *

Naruto growled as he punched Meiko into the falls. He grabbed his wounded arm, Hinata from the side dared to move but he looked at her telling her to stay put. She nodded understanding. 

He used his Nisen Rendan kicking Meiko into the air and striking his target over and over again till he was for sure that she would not be able to stand. Meiko went falling toward the water then washed onto shore; she seemed to be unconscious. Naruto walked over to her grabbing a kunai from his pouch. He stabbed it right into the female's chest where her heart was, blood gushing out and oozing down her shirt. He pulled the kunai out and dropped it. He turned around and looked at Hinata out of breath, giving her thumbs up.

Hinata sighed and jogged up to him. She smiled then looked at the dead body of the ninja Naruto was just fighting; she frowned and looked away not wanting to look at the corpse any longer.

"Naruto! Hinata-chan!" Ino shouted as she ran out of the forest with Shikamaru. "Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded, smiling seeing her friends were well too.

Ino took a deep breath and sighed. "That wasn't too long."

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto scaring the blonde out of his wits. Naruto jumped and turned around pointing at his former teammate. "Sasuke-teme!" he growled. "What was that for?"

"Oi."

They spotted Neji walking toward them, TenTen appeared behind him. "We're all finished?" she questioned.

Lee, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino appeared not too long after, they also defeated their opponents. Kiba and Shino had stuck together, and Lee and Chouji did (Lee was the one doing all the fighting in that group, Chouji stepped aside.)

"That wasn't as long as I thought it would be," TenTen remarked looking over the 'team.'

"They were weak," Naruto snorted, he growled and crossed his arms. They ticked him off, they wasted their time, they need to find Sakura before her and her parents get too far ahead again.

"We can still move, so lets head out, shall we?" Lee asked looking over everyone.

Shikamaru nodded. "We don't need to camp, let's get this over with." And with that they were on their way.

**(Flashback)**

"This is nice…huh?" she asked holding onto her gloved hands.

"Aa."

The two of them walked in silence. Sakura giggled a few minutes after, spinning in a circle. "It's great that we don't have a mission, huh?" she closed her eyes again, still smiling.

Sasuke nodded. He liked that he was able to rest a bit, just spend time training and relaxing.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!"

The two of them stopped and spotted Naruto at Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Sakura smiled and waved at him. It was so like Naruto to be eating ramen on a cool day like this. "Oi Naruto!" she started walking toward him. She was in a good mood today. "How are you?"

Naruto grinned, his eyes closed. "Good…do you want some ramen…it'll be on me?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke then turned back to her blonde haired friend. "Gomen Naruto…but not today, maybe tomorrow," she beamed giving him a sweet warm smile.

Naruto nodded. "Sure."

"And maybe we can invite Hinata-chan and the others?" Sakura questioned.

"Sounds good to me," Naruto replied opening his eyes. "See you tomorrow then?"

Sakura nodded her head this time. "Tomorrow." She looked at Sasuke as she turned back around and the two of team started walking again. "You'll join us right?"

Sasuke looked up at the sky above. "Maybe."

Sakura smiled. "Great…it'll be all of us together, maybe then they can start to forgive you Sasuke-kun."

**(End)**

Sasuke stopped jumping as he watched the people behind him come to a halt. He knew why they did; some of them were falling behind. After the battles they started running and didn't stop till now, six hours. It was time for a break, but tomorrow they would begin again.

* * *

That's it for chapter four! (Wipes sweat from brow.) We're getting to the really good parts! I'm so excited, I hope you are! Tell me how this was please! 

**Please review!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	5. Sunrise Memories

**Finding Sakura**

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

Ino stared up at the stars above. This mission was becoming more difficult, and even more tiring. She didn't know how the guys did it when they went after Sasuke, but they weren't gone as long as they've been, but they have all had longer missions, jut not one concerning their friend.

TenTen rolled over and yawned. "Get some sleep Ino," she mumbled tiredly. "We got to wake up early again."

Ino sighed. "Gomen TenTen, I just can't sleep."

Hinata opened her eyes. "Neither can I, we have to try though," she commented not stuttering.

TenTen sighed. "Don't worry something tells me we're close." She yawned again and closed her eyes. "Night."

Hinata closed her eyes and rolled on her side. Ino stared back up at the stars. She heard grass rustling. She sat up looking around. _'Shikamaru…Neji…Chouji…Lee…Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and…where's he at?'_ She thought as she counted over the sleeping guys. One was missing. She huffed and looked up. She spotted the last member, Sasuke looking up at the sky as well. She rolled over her side and closed her eyes, she needed rest as TenTen and Hinata said.

* * *

The blonde Uzamaki opened his eyes, rubbing them. He didn't get enough sleep; he sat up and looked around. Everyone else was asleep, well except his former teammate. Naruto stood up and walked over to some bushes. 

A few seconds later Naruto walked out and rubbed his eyes again. He looked up a tree and spotted the young Uchiha. The blonde Jounin ran up the tree using his Chakura. He sat on the branch not far from Sasuke. "What are you doing up here dobe?" Sasuke asked turned around.

Naruto shrugged and looked at the sky, it was close to sunrise. "How long have you been up?" he asked after he yawned.

"Didn't sleep," Sasuke informed sounding rather bored.

Naruto looked at him. "Well I only slept a little bit, but I never got a moment's rest in my head, she was there haunting me, know what I mean?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "No," he answered coldly.

Naruto closed his eyes and scowled. "I see."

The two of them sat there watching the sun rise above and set in the middle. Naruto sighed. "This brings back memories huh?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

**(Flashback 5 years ago when they were 13 and done with a mission)**

Naruto smiled as he pointed at the sun that was rising. "Look Sakura-chan isn't it beautiful?"

Sakura turned around and looked at the sun, smiling. "Hai Naruto it is." She smiled back at her teammates and sensei. "Can we watch it Kakashi-sensei since we finished?"

Kakashi looked away from his book. "I suppose."

Sakura smiled and sat down hugging her legs looking up at the sky. Naruto sat down beside her and Sasuke stood behind them crossing his arms. Kakashi laid down and read his book.

Sakura looked at Naruto closing her eyes with her smile still on her face. "It's a perfect way to end a mission huh?"

Naruto nodded. "It's not as bright as your smile Sakura-chan!" he gave her his cheesy smile.

Sakura's eyes open and twitched. "Naruto!" she bobbed him on the head. "That's so corny!" she bellowed, but she smiled weakly. "Arigato."

Naruto rubbed the bump on his head and looked back at the sky as its normal color blue turned orange and red.

Sasuke started up relaxing for a bit.

Sakura turned around and smiled at him. "It's peaceful right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Hn," he replied looking back up.

Sakura sighed and turned around to look back up as well. Kakashi put his book down for a minute to join his students watching the sun. It was a peaceful time and right then and there none of them had worries and Sakura had been happy that she spent that moment with her friends and sensei.

**(End of flashback)**

Naruto sighed painfully. "Those good times even Sakura-chan would agree."

Sasuke looked at the branch. It had been awhile since he had left the village but it still felt weird about the old times, the good old times. He sighed and looked at Naruto who was scowling.

Naruto stood up and looked toward west. "We're coming Sakura-chan hold on!" he shouted using his hands to make it echo.

Sasuke gave him a questionable look. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

Naruto didn't reply or look at him. "Sakura-chan! We'll find you!" Naruto looked down at Sasuke who was sitting down, Naruto smiled. "I know she can hear us, she has to." The smile on Naruto went away once he was hit in the back of the head by a rock. The blonde grabbed his head and cursed, "shit"

"Naruto you baka!" Ino bellowed her eyes white and twitching. She had another rock in hand and chucked it, missing the Uzamaki this time.

Naruto turned around. "What the hell was that for!" he shouted his eyes white and wide as well.

Ino huffed and shouted at the top of her lungs, "you're too damn loud you woke everybody up moron!"

"Well what do you think you're doing?" Shikamaru asked cleaning out his ear using his finger. "I think I went deaf."

Ino's eyes twitched again then she turned around and looked at Naruto with her normal eyes. "Come on, we're going to head out soon."

Naruto mumbled some curse words under his breath as he jumped off the tree branch onto the ground. Sasuke looked up at the sky one more time before he jumped down as well.

Kiba yawned and stretched. "Let's hope this day will be better for us," he mumbled in between more yawns.

TenTen picked up her bag and slipped it on her back. "Well are we going to stand here or are we going to move?" she asked looking from Shikamaru to Neji.

Shikamaru kicked Chouji who was still asleep. Chouji snapped up and grabbed his chips protecting them. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Come on we don't have all day."

**(Another one of those flashbacks going through someone's head)**

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino shouted waving her hands in the air. "Come on we already ordered!"

Sakura smiled as she walked up to the Ichiraku and sat down on the stool open for her, she looked over her friends. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked questionable.

"He hasn't shown up yet," TenTen informed smiling at her. "He'll be here most likely Sakura."

Shikamaru mumbled and looked over everybody. "Why are we doing this anyway?" he yawned in a bored tone.

"It's a friendly gathering," Ino said smiling.

Neji growled and crossed his arms. "At a ramen stand?"

"Got a problem with ramen?" Naruto asked squinting at the Hyuuga.

Neji glared at Naruto. "You better stop looking at me like that dobe," he said in a ruff and warning voice.

"N-Naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san, p-please knock it off," Hinata pleaded whispering.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and grinned as ramen was placed in front of him. He grabbed his chopsticks and dug in.

Sakura separated her chopsticks and looked at the bowl. _'Where's Sasuke?'_

Ino looked at her friend who was quiet. "Something wrong with the ramen, big-forehead?"

Sakura looked at Ino. They still called each other by their nicknames to annoy each other or to get something out of one another. "No."

Naruto turned around. "Sasuke-teme you made it! About time!" he shouted, surprisingly no noodles in his mouth for once.

Sakura turned around with a smile on her face. Sasuke walked up to an open stool that was beside Sakura, hands in his pockets.

"Slow this morning Sasuke-kun?" Lee questioned looking over at the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at him. "I had training to do," Sasuke answered shrugging.

Naruto slurped up the noodles from his bowl and looked at Sasuke. "Don't you have training every morning?"

Sasuke looked at his former teammate. "Aa."

Sakura smiled as she dug into her ramen. After she swallowed she looked at Sasuke. "It's a great morning, I'm glad you could make it." She gave him a sweet charming smile.

Chouji looked around and raised his bowl just at the same time Naruto did. "More please!" Naruto looked at the red-haired boy; they both glared at each other. The ramen owner poured more in Chouji's first then Naruto's, which made Naruto pout.

Hinata smiled and set her bowl aside. Naruto looked at her. "Are you down Hinata-chan? You only had one bowl."

Hinata blushed. "I'm f-fine."

Sasuke looked at the bowl of ramen that was set in front of him. Sakura smiled at him. "Go ahead and dig in Sasuke-kun!"

TenTen placed her chopsticks on a napkin. "That was great Naruto, are you paying for this?"

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "For all of you? I only had enough for two people."

Everybody sighed knowing very well that the blonde would forget so they brought money to pay for theirs.

Sakura held up the bill. "No problem guys, it's on me," she exclaimed as she handed it to the owner. "Even yours Naruto." She smiled at everyone.

"Arigato Sakura-chan," Hinata said bowing her head in gratefulness.

Sakura closed her emerald green eyes and giggled. "Dou itashimashite(1)," Sakura replied. She smiled at all of them. "I'm just glad you all came."

**(End)**

Naruto looked at his friends that were in front of him he sighed. _'Sakura-chan we're on our way.'_ He ran catching up to the others, Shikamaru came to a stop, Naruto unknowing bumped into the Nara falling over. Naruto rubbed his head and looked up. "What is it?"

"We're at the village," Sasuke informed coldly.

* * *

(1) Your welcome 

That's it for chapter five! Yeah! Sorry it took me awhile to put this up, I have most of the chapters done I just kind of forget to update. Well we're getting closer is all I can say! Sqee!

I have a highschool fic that I want to put up soon, its called Can Hardly Wait and its the same couples as this, I just want to ask you guys if I should put it up sooner, I'll explain more later. Just tell me what you think!

Oh and some of you have been asking about my friend. I still haven't heard a word from her, we were close like sisters and she doesn't call me to tell me what's up, not even her mother, my mom and hers were friends sort of. So I can't really answer your questions, I'm sorry, I wish mine were answered too.

**Please review!**

Cookie-chan91 


	6. Girl Talk

**Finding Sakura**

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

**A/N: I don't Naruto or any of the characters!**

They walked into this village, which happened to be Wind. They all looked around. It was a rather poor village, it wasn't clean and the food stands were broken down and mostly out of food.

Ino quirked an eyebrow. "Great…another village…just want we needed."

TenTen looked around. "Let's get this over with," she mumbled looking at her feet.

After a few hours of asking stray people on the street they found out the same information from the Sand Village except that Sakura and her family were in two villages on the same day, which was shocking. They exited the village still no Sakura; they'd missed her again, but were further behind.

Naruto grumbled. "Still nothing! What is up with us getting nothing! Arg! I can't believe this!"

Hinata was walking beside him; she turned and looked at him. "N-Naruto-kun," she was worried as well, she just didn't want anyone on this team to start freaking out, and that is what Naruto was on the verge of doing.

Naruto sighed and looked at her. "What should we do?" he asked.

She smiled and stepped a little closer to him. "We s-shouldn't give up on this," she stuttered blushing that she and Naruto were having a conversation, well sort of.

Naruto nodded and looked at her, putting his arms on the back of his head. "Good thinking Hinata-chan, just like what Sakura would say." He grinned. "Thanks…I need someone to talk to, everyone has been really stressed out."

Hinata nodded. No one had said anything to each other since they entered the village and still no one has, well all but herself and Naruto. She hoped no one was giving up, that would be the worst of everything. She sighed and looked at Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Her blonde crush looked at her. "Yeah?"

Hinata played with her fingers while blushing. "Uh well…I know…. we'll find…Sakura-chan if…you think we…can," she commented.

Naruto looked at her grinning. "You think so?"

Hinata nodded, still smiling. "Hai."

Naruto looked in front of them. Hinata had to be the nicest person to him she really was sweet. "You really do believe me in, don't you?"

Hinata blushed and nodded. She always had faith in the boy.

Naruto grinned like a child and swung his arm around her. "You know what Hinata-chan that means a lot!"

Hinata was beat red from Naruto's out burst, but she smiled.

**(Flashback some time in February)**

The four girls were having a get-together at TenTen's apartment, all in their Pj's and slippers. Ino was in purple, Sakura was in pink, TenTen was in dark green, and Hinata was in dark blue, oh with matching color pillows.

TenTen smiled as she lay on her pillow looking at the girls. Sakura was painting her toe nails, Ino was doing Hinata's hair, and Hinata was on the floor.

"This is fun huh? A girls' night out?" Ino questioned.

TenTen nodded. "Yep nothing beats girls having girl talk."

Hinata smiled as well. "Yeah, I'm enjoying it."

Ino smiled down at her friend. "Well how about we bring up something interesting, ne? What about Naruto, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed. "W-what about h-him?" she asked her stuttering acting up.

"You know what," TenTen beamed looking at the Hyuuga goddess. "He's your crush right you want to talk about him?"

Hinata played with her fingers. "Well he doesn't like me," Hinata replied sadly.

"You don't know that. The guy's a moron, he just needs to know you like him and I bet anything he feels the same way for you," Ino exclaimed happily.

"Well what about you Ino? Have a new crush?" TenTen asked.

Ino looked at the brunette. "I don't think so…it's gonna take me awhile to find somebody guys, I mean I liked Sasuke all those years…who knows how long it will take."

"What about Shika-san?" Hinata questioned, smirking.

Ino nearly fell off the bed. "What! You guys!" Ino bellowed as Hinata and TenTen giggled. "He's my friend…that would be…"

"The perfect thing," Sakura cut in. "It works, being friends first…I…I read all about that kind of stuff."

TenTen looked at Sakura. "And she speaks!" she claimed overjoyed.

Ino huffed. "Well TenTen what about Neji?"

TenTen looked over at the blonde and crossed her arms. "What about Neji?"

Hinata looked over at the weapon mistress. "We all know how you feel about Neji-nii-san."

TenTen growled and looked away. "Well…so."

Ino looked over at Sakura. "And you big-forehead, still chasing after Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at Ino and smirked, shrugging. "You know me."

Hinata smiled. "That's great Sakura-chan…you shouldn't give up."

"But the guy is never going to do anything in return!" Ino stated wrinkling her nose. "He betrayed the village once he might even do it again."

Sakura looked over at her friend. "Well Ino-pig, I don't think he will."

TenTen cleared her throat. "Before you two get in a hissy-fit over if Sasuke will or never will can we change the subject or talk about someone else? Like maybe we should make Naruto open his eyes a little more." She shrugged. "Or even get Ino a new crush."

"I like the Naruto idea," Ino proclaimed.

"Well I like the idea of giving you a new crush," Hinata remarked.

"Either one works with me," TenTen stated.

Ino looked over at the quiet pink-haired ninja. "Something wrong Sakura, you look down?"

Sakura looked over and nodded. "I think I ate too much sweets," she groaned.

TenTen nodded. "I know I did."

Ino looked at Sakura. "Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do about Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at her friend, with a saddened expression then smiled weakly. "I'm sure," she assured the girls. "I thought you said we wouldn't worry let alone talk about boys tonight?"

Ino stuck her tongue out playfully. "Oh yeah."

TenTen rubbed the back of her head. "Gomen Sakura, is there some reason you don't want to?"

Sakura shook her head. "Uh…no…just thought it was all girl things."

Hinata sighed. "I think you did eat too many of the chocolates Sakura-chan, you look sick. You shouldn't have eaten the whole box."

"You eat a whole box by yourself too?" Ino questioned. "Arg! Weren't they too sweet, but so good, so much chocolate, and the cameral."

"Okay Ino come back to us," TenTen teased. "Do you need to use the restroom?" she asked looking at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head and yawned. "No…I'll just go to sleep."

Ino nodded and finished up playing with Hinata's hair. Sakura fell asleep right away while TenTen, Hinata, and Ino watched a movie. Half way through it they fell asleep as well.

**(End)**

Ino sighed as they took a break to get some more water and to eat. She sat down on a stone and looked over at the rest of the group. _'Big-forehead once we find you I'm gonna choke you for not telling anyone where you went especially if its for nothing!'_ She sighed. _'Just be safe and make sure nothing else hurts you till I get there.'_

Shino looked at a mark on a tree branch. Kiba walked up by him. "Find something?" the 'dog lover,' asked.

Shino looked at him and pointed to a sandal print. "Just this…can Akamaru check it out?"

Kiba nodded and looked down at his dog, he whistled.

Shikamaru picked up a rock and threw it across the area hitting a tree, sighing he laid back. "This is far too troublesome."

Chouji opened his chip and nodded. "My feet are starting to hurt."

Naruto glared at the two and snorted looking away. He didn't feel like starting something.

"Hey…you guys might want to see this!" Kiba shouted from up top the tree.

All of the others surrounded the print Shino had found.

"Did you get a scent?" Sasuke asked still his emotionless self.

"Uh no that's what's weird," Kiba replied.

"Then what good is this footprint!" Ino bellowed.

"Sakura-san could have went through here," Lee implied.

Naruto looked at them and scratched his head. "Great, another useless clue?"

"Not really," TenTen informed. She pointed at the print. "We're facing north and the footprint is well, so if we can find more, we might be able to find her."

"If these are hers," Neji stated.

"Yeah, but if not then we wasted some of our time," TenTen remarked.

"Most of our time if we chase after whoever this belongs to," Chouji mumbled under his breath.

"It's a risk we'll have to take," Hinata stated.

* * *

That's it for chapter six! I'm getting somewhere! YEAH! 

**Please review!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	7. One Step Closer

**Finding Sakura**

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

They sat in front of a lake throwing pebbles, it's been two weeks, and they followed those footprints that ended up in a village then just stopped. So they had to continue their journey from this spot.

"AH SHIT…I'VE HAD IT!" Ino bellowed she took deep breaths. "I think I'm going to pull out my hair if we don't find anything soon!"

Naruto growled and chucked the rock in his hand. "This doesn't make any sense."

Hinata nodded and laid beside Naruto. "We can't turn back now."

"I never planned to," Ino stated.

"Neither did I," Naruto snorted.

TenTen sighed and played with her hair that she had out of her buns. "Why is everyday like this…we start eating at each other's throats."

"You women are too troublesome…always complaining," Shikamaru mumbled.

"We would have found her by now if you weren't on the team," Chouji remarked.

Ino grabbed both of her former teammates by their collars. "Want to repeat that? I don't think it's our fault I think it's you slowing us down Chouji, get your fat ass on a diet!"

Chouji's eyes widened. "What the hell did you just say!"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU FAT PIG!" Ino bellowed, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Chouji's ears twithced. "I'M NOT FAT!"

Shikamaru's eyes twitched. "Ino, Chouji, stop it." He looked from his teammates who were nose to nose with each other. "This is such a bother."

Hinata stood up getting out of the way of a marching Ino who was backing Chouji into a corner.

"Come on Chouji…prove it!" Ino barked.

"Ino you know what he does when he gets angry," TenTen exclaimed backing up her hair falling onto her back.

"I'm not scared!" Ino claimed.

Shino appeared between the two. "Stop acting like brats."

Ino growled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine…but mark my words Chouji, you'll pay dearly."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat above them all on a stone of a cliff. "Idiots," he mumbled under his breath. He looked up at the sky; he had nothing better to look at.

**(Flashback same night as the slumber party)**

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her three sleeping friends. She giggled and opened the bedroom door. She slipped on her jacket and stepped out into the chilling weather. She walked down a few blocks before she decided to stop. She stood before a clearing not far from an apartment building. She sat on a bench as she spotted who she was looking for; a smile crossed her features. She put her hands in her lap. She watched the love of her life, Uchiha Sasuke. She always came out this time of night to watch him train. She zipped her jacket all the way up to prevent the cold.

'_He's so amazing!'_ She thought with that beautiful smile on her face.

'**Say something!'** her inner self screamed.

Sakura shook her head. _'I don't want to bug him.'_ She played with her fingers as she watched a huge fireball hit a tree not too far from her. The flame caused a great quest of wind causing her short pink hair to blow back; her eyes squeezed shut as she covered them. The bright colors reflected off of her.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the dark cold voice of Sasuke.

Sakura turned around stunned, falling off the bench, she winced. She looked at him with one eye open. "Uh…walking."

Sasuke looked at her with an upraised eyebrow and shook his head. "What do you want?"

"Uh…I wanted to talk," Sakura answered whispering.

"About what?" Sasuke didn't have time for her little games; he wanted her to get to the point.

"Uh well…I had a question to ask," Sakura remarked.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "And that would be?" he questioned, not really looking at her.

"Uh…well…um you see…"

"Sakura get on with it already," he demanded rudely.

Sakura looked at him with saddened eyes. "Uh never mind Sasuke-kun…I gotta go!" She turned around on her heel and started running off. **'You baka you almost cried in front of him AGAIN!'** Sakura wiped her eyes and kept on running she stopped once she felt she was far enough. "I couldn't do it." She shook her head and wiped her face. "Damn."

"Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened, she turned half way and looked at Sasuke who stood behind her. "What did you want to ask?"

Sakura looked at the ground. "Nothing Sasuke-kun, I changed my mind, gomen, I didn't mean to bother you." She stood up and started walking away. She turned around closing her eyes and smiling. "See you tomorrow." She turned back around and took a step only to have her arm grabbed. She looked at the ground, her bangs covering her face. "Sasuke-kun…"

**(End)**

Neji shook his head and grabbed his bag standing up. "I'm going to find something to eat."

TenTen looked at him. "I'll go with you," she stated as she stood up, putting her hair back in the two buns. "Anywhere is better than here."

"Why are you resting anyway?" Lee asked as he started a fire using twigs. He sighed. "Shouldn't we be looking for Sakura-san?"

Shikamaru looked at him. "Yeah we should be."

"I want something to eat that's why," Chouji hissed. "If we walk any further today I swear it's going to be ugly."

"We have to find Sakura-chan soon or Tsunade-baa-chan will throw a fit that we're not back yet, and she'd be worried if we returned without Sakura-chan so we should get this finish as soon as possible. Sakura-chan is out here somewhere," Naruto hissed through his clenched teeth.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun's right."

"I hate to agree with Konoha's biggest idiot, but he's got a point," Ino muttered through her hands that covered her mouth.

"Then what should we do till then?" Lee questioned sitting down on the others.

Sasuke jumped down from where he was. "Let these idiots have their way till then, maybe then we'll get something done," he spat glaring at them.

"Sorry Mr. Attitude, you didn't have to come with us," Ino barked nearly screaming. "You can go off by yourself if you want…we won't care!"

Sasuke looked at her; he had nothing to say to her.

"There was only one person that did! And you know what you treated her like shit! You should be ashamed of yourself…I hate you! Why don't you just leave now? I don't want you hurting my friend anymore you selfish jerk!" Ino bellowed.

"Stop it!" Hinata demanded. They all looked at the Hyuuga, none of them every thought they'd ever see her shout…let alone order someone around. She took a deep breath and added, "please."

Ino growled and turned around. "Whatever I got something to do!" she snapped. She ran off into the trees.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'll go check on her," he mumbled, almost whispering to himself.

Kiba rubbed his sore ears. "Kami she's loud."

Hinata looked at him then turned around as well.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"I…I need a break," she stuttered smiling innocently at him, then she walked off.

Naruto followed after her not saying a word to anyone there.

Chouji sighed. "Peace and quiet."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and returned to where he was before, he didn't want to sit around and wait for them, he'd rather do something else like sleep.

* * *

TenTen sighed and sat down on a log as her and Neji looked around for fruit. "This has become complicated," she grumbled.

Neji grabbed an apple and tossed it to TenTen who caught it. "I mean everyone has to stop bickering before I bring out my kunais," the weapon mistress threatened. "They'll see me go ugly."

Neji looked at her and hopped down. He handed her some more and kept some for himself to carry. "This is taking too long."

"That's what I said," TenTen mumbled standing up. "I don't understand this…how can they have gotten so far ahead of us in a little amount of time? It doesn't seem possible…let alone real."

Neji started walking, TenTen following behind him. "This mission will be over soon if we find her or not," he remarked.

TenTen nodded and looked down at the apples in her hands. "Let's hope they didn't kill each other." She looked at Neji and blushed, realizing she was with him…alone. _'Bad thinking TenTen…bad!'_ She shook her head, and smiled.

Neji looked at her, noticing her stares. "Something wrong?"

TenTen shook her head and blushed. "Uh…no." She looked at her shoes and grinned. _'That was close.'_

Neji blinked and shook his head. "Let's head back."

* * *

Shikamaru spotted his friend sitting near a tree, crying her eyes out. He shook his head and leaned against the tree she was at.

"What do you want?" she hissed looking at him with teary eyes.

Shikamaru sighed. "Want to talk?" He really didn't want to but he didn't want her crying the whole time.

She hugged her knees into her chest. "Not really," she mumbled. Shikamaru nodded but she continued. "Can you blame me, I'm worried about Sakura, we all are, I just think this is getting to us…you know? I really hope we find her soon, I think we may end up killing each other."

Shikamaru looked at her. "I agree…we're letting it get to our heads."

Ino stood up and looked at him. "Shika?"

"Hm?" he questioned looking at her.

"Can we leave earlier please…the sooner the better?" she asked. "And if we stay longer then I'll end up bickering with Sasuke…and big-forehead would kill me if she knew we were." She started walking then stopped. "I really want to be nice to the guy, don't get me wrong. It's just he doesn't care."

Shikamaru started walking. "Try harder," he suggested. The two of them walked back to the opening, Ino waving.

* * *

Naruto sat down by Hinata who was looking up at the sky. "N-Naruto-kun?" she questioned looking at him, not speaking above a whisper.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said blinking. "Are you okay?"

She sat up. "I hate f-fighting with each other," she informed sighing. "And Sakura…"

"I understand," Naruto cut her off. "We're all going to lose it huh? If we don't find her, man this is going to be killer."

Hinata put her hands in her lap. "N-Naruto-kun…I…I…"

Naruto looked at her. "What? Is something wrong?"

Hinata blushed; she just couldn't say it. Why couldn't she tell this guy how she felt? Why did get those butterflies that made her stop and start stuttering? "No…I'm fine."

Naruto looked at her confused. "Do you want to go back?" he asked.

"Now?" she questioned.

He looked at her. "I guess we don't have to if you don't want to, but we will have to sometime."

She blinked and stood up. "N-Naruto-kun…what do plan to do…with your life other than being the next Hokage?" she questioned interested.

Naruto was confused by her question. "What do else do I want to do?" he asked himself. "Well I guess…be…a great guy?" he shrugged. "I never thought of that Hinata-chan, what else is there to do?"

Hinata blushed. "Well…I…don't know…a f…f…family."

Naruto's eyes widened and looked at her. "A family guy?" he responded. "Hm," he itched his chin. "Do I look like I could be a family type guy?"

"Anyone can," Hinata answered smiling. "I-I think you could be."

He grinned; closing his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I never thought of it, that'd be…nice."

Hinata nodded, he stood up as well. "Want to go now?" he asked. She nodded and the two of them walked back to the group.

* * *

They all joined each other in the clearing. Ino apologized to Chouji for calling him fat and everyone else did, well the ones that said something rude and were bickering, all except Sasuke.

Ino walked up to the Uchiha and bit down on her lip. "I'm…sorry Sasuke," she greeted through her teeth.

He didn't say anything, he just, "hn."

Ino clenched her fists. "I'm trying to be nice here." Her eyes widened to white. "Okay I know you don't like me and I don't like you, but we do have one thing in common, we both are here for Sakura, I really don't know why you bothered to come since you don't treat her with respect. I will be nice to you as long as I can just because she cares for you and considers you her friend, one of her best friends. I don't know how she can stand you, but she does. Sakura wouldn't want us fighting and biting each others heads off, so I will keep my cool!"

Sasuke looked at her. "Are you finished?"

Her eyes twitched. "YES I'M FINISHED!" she barked. She turned around and stormed off. _'Keep your cool Ino, no need to kill him…just yet.'_

Naruto shook his head and looked at the raven-haired boy. "Can't you at least say 'I agree' or 'whatever'? I think 'are you finished' was a little harsh," he commented briefly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I've already heard her little 'lecture'," he informed dryly.

Naruto shook his head and walked back over. _'Sasuke-teme you're gonna regret that. Why do I always have the complicated partners…hm, now I sound like Sakura.' _He shook his head.

Ino sat down by TenTen. "Ooh he's such a jerk! How can Sakura stand him?" she rubbed her temples.

"Hey guys," Kiba said standing up and sniffing the air. "Do you smell that?"

The others sniff.

"We don't have your keen sense of smell baka," Naruto hissed as he sniffed the air.

"I smell smoke," Kiba stated and Akamaru barked. Kiba hopped on his giant dog's back. "That way," he stated pointing.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted as her white eyes were activated. Her eyes widened.

* * *

That's it for chapter seven! And oh boy wait till you see the next chapter! (Claps!) Hehe! I can't wait! Thank you for sticking with me this far! Ooohh... are they getting closer? Well I tell you what, you're all in for a BIG surprise, I'm dead serious!

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	8. Finding Sakura?

**Finding Sakura**

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

Hinata's eyes widened as she used Byakugan. "I see smoke," she stated pointing to the west.

Neji turned in the direction she was pointing also using Byakugan. "About three miles," he informed.

Ino's eyes widened. "Who would live so far out here, in the middle of nowhere?" she questioned.

Shikamaru looked at her. "Only one way to find out."

"Let's go!" an over excited Naruto shouted pointing o the west.

"What if it's the enemy?" Chouji asked stuffing his face with chips. "Somebody had to send those ninjas."

TenTen had a cocky smirk on her face. "We can take them!"

Akamaru started barking like a wild dog. Kiba looked at his giant pet. "You think so?" Kiba sniffed. "You're right."

Sasuke turned around and looked at the two. "What?"

"This smell…it's familiar," Kiba stated plainly.

Ino's eyes widened as she smiled. "Come on what are we waiting for!" she shouted as she jumped onto a branch and took off, the others not far behind. She was ready for anything.

Shino looked at his former teammate. "You better be right," he hissed in a warning tone.

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata caught up to Ino, the others on their trails.

"You don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing that they know that scent," Shikamaru growled covering his face.

"Well we won't know unless we see it for ourselves," Ino stated smirking.

Naruto nodded. "I'm full of excitement either way." He grinned as they jumped.

Sasuke appeared in front of them jumping to another tree.

Lee appeared beside the three of them. "Could it be Sakura-san?" he questioned. All of their eyes widened.

"I-it might b-be," Hinata stuttered nodding her head.

Naruto smirked. "If so, then our journey was successful."

Another smirked plastered on Ino's face. "You're right, so lets get this over with!" They all sped up.

Sasuke came to a complete halt and the rest stopped beside him. "What is it Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke shushed him.

"We're here idiot," Neji stated.

The eleven of them plus the giant dog stepped out of the forest landing on a clearing in front of a house. Ino started walking forward till a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around coming face to face with Shikamaru. "Don't get your hopes up," he informed dryly.

She nodded and walked up to the door, the rest of them staying back. Ino took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She took another look back before the door opened. She quickly turned back around to have her eyes widened. She stared into the face of her friend Haruno Sakura; the long lost almost forgotten face. The blonde smiled and launched at her pink-haired-friend in an embrace. "Sakura!" Ino pulled away and turned to her other friends.

Naruto ran up in front of the missing Konoha ninja. "Sakura-chan!"

The other ninjas walked up to the house entrance.

Sakura blinked. "Hi." She waved lightly.

"Why did you leave Konoha, Sakura-san?" Lee asked in a serious tone, eyeing her.

"Excuse me?" Sakura questioned attitude in her voice. She moved her pink bangs out of her face.

Ino frowned. "Why did you leave?" she repeated Lee's question.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura stated crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you have an appointment with my father?"

"An appointment?" Shikamaru questioned confused.

"Tousan's a doctor," Sakura informed now putting her hand on her hips.

Ino blinked. "Sakura, we want you back in Konoha."

"Konoha? Do I know you?" Sakura asked. "Cause I most certainly am not going anywhere with you."

Sasuke appeared in between the two girls and Naruto. Sakura looked at him and blinked. "Tousan!" their pink-haired-friend shouted.

Lee took a step closer. "Sakura-san, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Tousan! Kaasan!" Sakura started to back up, afraid.

"Sakura?" Ino questioned about to take another step.

"I don't know how you know my name, but I don't know you! Leave!" her friend shouted. "Go!"

Naruto started walking forward, but Sasuke put his hand out in front of him preventing the blonde to do so. "Naruto, don't go any further," the great Uchiha demanded.

Naruto looked at him. "Why? Something's wrong with Sakura, she's not herself."

Sasuke nodded. "She's not herself."

Ino's eyes widened. "Not herself?" she questioned.

Shikamaru nodded. "Don't you find it strange that she doesn't know who you are?"

Ino nodded.

Sakura's parents appeared behind her. (A/N: I don't know what her parents look like or their names so her mom looks like her and her dad has blonde hair with the same kind of eyes, you'll have to use your minds…gomen!) Her father scowled and glared at Sasuke. "You," he hissed coldly.

Sakura looked at her father then to Sasuke blinking. "You know him?" she asked pointing at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared back at Sakura's father.

Hinata stepped up behind Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snarled. _'Something isn't right.'_

Ino blinked. "Mr. Haruno why did you leave Konoha?"

"Where the hell is Konoha!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura's father looked at Ino. "To protect my daughter."

"Protect her from what?" TenTen asked, she was getting rather annoyed.

"From him," Sakura's mother hissed glaring at the Uchiha.

Naruto growled balling his fists. "Why Sasuke? What'd he do to you?"

Sakura's mother pushed Sakura behind her, violently, as he husband stepped in front of them. "He's a traitor, he's cold-blooded, selfish, something my daughter doesn't need," he growled.

"So you moved!" Ino was enraged; this had to be the dumbest thing. "She knew you two didn't like him…but to go and move!"

"He knows why we did it!" Sakura's father claimed roughly not taking his eyes off Sasuke.

Ino looked at the raven-haired boy in front of her, she glared back at Sakura's father. "What does he mean 'he knows why?'" she was getting furious.

"Tell them," Sakura's mother suggested still glaring at Sasuke.

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Kaasan, who are they?"

Sasuke growled and kicked Sakura's father in the face causing the older man to go flying, blood went flying. Sasuke turned around glaring at him. "Who the hell are you?"

They all looked at the Uchiha boy. Ino blinked. "Sasuke, what was that for!" Ino barked.

Sakura's father stood up, wiping the blood from his lip, chuckling.

"Sasuke…that isn't her father is it?" TenTen asked eyeing the fallen Haruno.

Naruto looked at his former teammate. "Is it true…Sasuke?"

"Aa," Sasuke answered dryly.

Shikamaru twitched as they heard chuckling from behind. They turned around seeing Sakura's mother laugh. "You're clever Sasuke-kun, but not clever enough," she stated. She disappeared with Sakura then reappeared by her male companion.

Sakura looked at her parents with wide eyes. "Kaasan? Tousan?"

"Her parents aren't suppose to have ninja skills," Lee mumbled shocked.

"They're fakes," Neji stated not surprised.

Naruto growled. "Show yourselves!" he demanded.

Sakura looked at her parents confused. "What are they talking about?" she asked her two family members.

There was a poof of smoke and 'Sakura's parents' revealed their true selves. 'Sakura's mother' was a woman with short red hair and ruby-red eyes. 'Sakura's father' was a man with brown hair in a short ponytail and piercing green eyes. Sakura's eyes widened. "Kaasan? Tousan?"

* * *

That's it for chapter eight! Exciting or not? Whoa did any of you see that coming? Well probably, find out more in the next chapter! It just gets more interesting!

**Please review!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	9. Kinen no Jutsu

**Finding Sakura**

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

Just to warn you, some of you might be a little shocked and confused, so go ahead and ask questions if you want. So go ahead and read!

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

Ino looked at the headbands on their ('Sakura's parents') foreheads, "Sound," she hissed with hate in her voice.

Naruto growled. "You're the ones that sent those ninjas after us, aren't you!"

"Hai," said the woman smirking.

The man snickered. "They call me Aricin."

"And I'm Saria," the female stated.

"What do you want with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked balling his fists again.

Sakura looked at the woman who had her hand on her (Sakura's) shoulder. "Where are my parents!" She stood up. "Where are they?" She looked at the Konoha Nins, then back at the Sound.

"Sakura?" Ino questioned, she hated seeing her friend like this.

Sakura glared at her former friend. "I don't know any of you! What do you want from me!" Tears started to form in her eyes as she grabbed a necklace that was around her neck.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke asked rudely and without any emotion. What did you expect him to be nice, hell no?

"We bound her memory I guess you could say," Saria stated.

Naruto blinked. "Bound her memory?"

"Kinen(1) no Jutsu," Aricin informed, "a beautiful skill."

"Kinen no Jutsu?" Hinata questioned blinking.

Saria nodded. "It controls what you want your victim to remember and what you don't," the female answered.

"It's a forbidden jutsu," Shikamaru implied.

Ino looked at him. "Then how can they still be using it?" she asked.

"They aren't," Sasuke stated coldly looking around.

"Someone else is," Shikamaru informed.

"So how do we break it?" Naruto asked curious.

"Finding and killing the person using the jutsu," Neji answered in a rough low voice.

TenTen smirked and pulled out a kunai. "I'm ready for anything."

"One problem…where is he or she?" Lee questioned.

The wind blew a breeze causing tree leaves to shake and fall and their hair to move along with it. They all looked around.

**(A quick flashback after the other one, only part one)**

She turned back around and took a step only to have her arm grabbed. She looked at the ground, her bangs covering her face. "Sasuke-kun…"

The wind blew causing chills to run up her arm, making her shiver. She stood up and looked at him, holding onto her heart. "I still love you."

He looked at her with emotionless eyes, but were they really?

**(End)**

"You won't find him," Aricin stated.

"He'll come to you, but…only if you defeat us which you won't," Saria informed.

"So you're out of options," Aricin finished.

"What do you want with the girl?" Shino asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing…we want nothing," Aricin stated, chuckling.

"No need to lie Aricin," Saria proclaimed. "He can be some liar."

"What is your purpose?" Sasuke asked.

Saria smirked. "To bring back our beloved leader Orochimaru-sama back from the dead," she answered.

Chouji gulped. "Nani? Bring him back?"

Aricin nodded. "Correct."

"Why?" Naruto questioned glaring at the Sound Ninjas.

"Why not?" Saria questioned back at him.

"It was something we were to do…he brought us back…now it's time to repay him," Aricin said smirking devilishly.

"Whoever this O… Orochimaru character is, what does he have to do with my parents and I?" Sakura questioned, getting annoyed by the fact that she was so confused.

"We just needed to steal your parents' images to get close to you and bring you here," Saria answered.

"Why did you bind down her memory?" Ino questioned.

"We have our reasons? How long has she been missing?" Aricin asked.

"A month or so," Ino answered with an upraised eyebrow.

"Hm, long…time has passed," Aricin mumbled rubbing his chin. He looked at Sakura smiling. "It was fun though I have to admit, I've become rather fond of the girl." He reached for the pink-haired kunoichi's cheek.

Sasuke glared at him. "Touch one hair on her head…"

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," Saria said shaking her head, disappointed. "Do you know why we did that to her memories?" Aricin looked at his partner then at Sasuke, taking his hand away from Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Saria, not going to admit he had no idea.

"We did it to get to you, and believe me it worked," Saria implied smiling evilly. "Not just you Sasuke-kun, but as well as your friends, we know how much you care about 'Sakura-chan.'"

"To make us angry," Ino mumbled to herself. "It worked."

"The whole kidnapping thing was to bring you here, well half of it," Aricin snickered.

"Half of it?" Sasuke questioned. "What's the other half?" He really was getting sick of guessing games, if they didn't get to the point he was going to launch at them.

Before he could get his answer Aricin and Saria disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. Saria wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck choking him. Aricin pulled out a kunai and cut Naruto's palm. Grabbing a slide Aricin caught a drop of Naruto's blood. They disappeared, coming back to Sakura.

Naruto looked at his hand. "Kuso," he cursed from the pain it caused, which was a shocking. He glared at the Sound Nins. They did that in a matter of ten seconds.

"Blood of the one who killed our leader," Saria stated smirking at some of Konoha's top ninjas.

Hinata walked up to Naruto taking his injured hand. She looked at the Nins. "O-one of the s-steps?" she questioned getting worried for Naruto's sake.

"Hai," Saria nodded.

"There's three steps," Aricin informed lifting up three fingers. "One down, two to go."

Sakura tried standing up, but Saria pushed her back down.

"So why Sakura?" TenTen asked looking at the frightened eyes of her friend.

Saria and Aricin chuckled. "She's the only one who can help us with step two," Aricin proclaimed in a sick cold voice that sent chills running up and down Sakura's spine.

"Then we'll need a body for step three," Saria implied.

"So you'll need Sasuke's?" Ino questioned.

Saria shook her head. "We don't need Sasuke-kun's, Orochimaru-sama doesn't want his body anymore."

Neji looked at her. "What about the Sharingan?" he remarked questioning. 

"What about it?" Aricin asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Doesn't Orochimaru want it?" TenTen asked confused.

Saria smiled foolishly. "Well not exactly that way," she informed coolly.

Naruto blinked. "So who's body does Orochimaru want?" he asked, this was starting to freak him out a bit.

"Glad you asked Naruto-kun, seeing in how we'll be taking yours," Aricin stated smirking.

Hinata gasped. "You want N-Naruto-kun's?" She grabbed onto Naruto's sleeve and stared at the Sound Nins with wide eyes.

Saria nodded. "Only till he wants a new body…in twelve years possibly more, that's what Orochimaru-sama expects."

"Twelve?" Ino questioned. "Why twelve?"

"Cause the body he'll be using will be at a good age for Orochimaru-sama to take," Aricin answered.

Shikamaru stood up straight. "What body?" he asked quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"The Uchiha heir's," Saria answered smirking.

"Isn't Sasuke-kun already at a good age? I mean why not take it now?" Lee asked.

"Lee…shut up," TenTen mumbled to her teammate. "Don't give them any ideas."

"Yes Sasuke-kun's body is at a very good age for Orochimaru-sama to take," Aricin implied.

Chouji looked at Lee. "If they take his body it's your fault."

Saria nodded. "It would be perfect for Orochimaru-sama, just our leader is a little angry with you, Sasuke-kun, and he won't be needing yours."

"Nani?" Ino asked in confusion, grabbing her head.

"Orochimaru-sama has no need for Sasuke-kun," Aricin stated dryly closing his eyes.

"But you said…" TenTen growled, but was stopped by Neji.

"You don't plan on taking Uchiha's body," Neji implied.

Saria smirked. "That's correct."

"Then why did you say 'the Uchiha heir's' is what you needed?" Naruto questioned drowning in massive confusion as most of the ninjas and Sakura.

"We don't need Uchiha Sasuke," Aricin stated.

Saria chuckled. "We want the unborn Uchiha heir…the one your friend Sakura is carrying," she informed with a wicked grin.

All eyes widened.

* * *

Massive confusion? I bet you feel like the rest of them? Well you'll just have to wait and see, hehe. Oh and by the way I made it so Orochimaru could keep a body as long as he wants, and I know that isn't right, but this is AUish. Stick with me, it just gets better. And that was chapter nine! More will be explained next time! 

Kinen means memory in Japanese if any of you were wondering.

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	10. Irony

**Finding Sakura**

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

Ino blinked. "Uchiha heir…Sakura is carrying?" she looked at Sakura whose eyes were wide.

"I'm what?" Sakura questioned, not believing a word that was just said.

Saria faked a gasp. "You mean you didn't know…oh that's too bad," she chuckled. "You all heard me correct, your friend Sakura is carrying the next Uchiha heir."

Ino scowled. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" She looked at Saria and Aricin. "What the hell are you talking about! Sasuke and Sakura aren't even dating, it's not possible!"

"Are you sure? While going through Sakura's memories we found all we needed, and her memories don't lie. They're all true, why don't you ask the great Uchiha himself about his relationship with this girl," Aricin suggested.

Ino turned to Sasuke. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"He didn't know Sakura was carrying their child, she hadn't told him yet and she didn't bother telling anyone about her boyfriend," Saria informed. "Don't you think if Sasuke-kun knew you would have been here faster and that she would probably would have never left Konoha?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "So you were dating?" he asked.

**(Flashback)**

He looked at her with his stone black eyes. "I know," he replied.

She took a step closer to him grabbing onto his shirt. "You don't know how much!" Tears started to form in her beautiful eyes. "I'd die if I were to lose you again…Sasuke-kun, you're my reason for living." She buried her face in his chest. "Please don't leave."

Sasuke was confused and shocked by her outburst. Where did she get the idea he was going to leave again? "Sakura…"

"Don't leave me…I don't know what'd I do…I wouldn't be able to make it through. I know how you hate public displays and sentimental crap and I try my best to hide it and to contain myself, I try. I haven't told anybody…and I won't if you don't want me to, I just don't want you to go," she pleaded crying.

Sasuke's hand found its way to her back. She was acting up over nothing, who told her he was going to leave Konoha again? He just got finished with probation; it wasn't like that was the next thing on his mind.

She started to relax a bit. "Sasuke-kun…I can't stop loving you…and I never will…no matter what," she looked at him. "The world would end before that could happen."

He didn't look down at her; he didn't want to end up staring in her eyes, especially since she was crying because of him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looked down at her this time. "Hm?"

"Something weird is going on, I think my parents know," she whispered.

"So?" He wasn't sure where she was getting at with this.

"If they know…they can ground me…I'm still under their control for at least another month…what if they don't want me seeing you, or if they shut me out of their lives? They won't do that right? Cause I want to be with you," she proclaimed. She slipped her fingers through his as she took hold of his hand. "I don't like lying."

He listened closely as she spoke; he wanted to know where she was getting at telling him all of this.

She smiled as she looked at their hands. "But I'll continue if you want…I know our friends won't care…but my parents somehow might find out…and I don't want them knowing yet, just a little longer."

He nodded as she kept on talking.

Her eyes started to droop. "I'm not feeling well," she stated.

"I wonder why, you're out in the cold," he stated dryly. She smiled and looked up at him. He noticed her eyes weren't as bright and her skin didn't have its normal glow. She looked ill.

She kissed his cheek, a very feather like kiss. "I've always been out here this time of night…just to watch you," she informed. Their linked hands were at her side. "You're a fantastic ninja Sasuke-kun, they'd be proud."

Sasuke sat his head atop of hers. "Sakura…you should head back in."

"No," she shook her head looking at the ground. "I want to be with you."

He looked down at her, lifting up her chin making her look him in the eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What if you don't?" she asked. "You won't leave right?"

Sasuke sat his palm on her forehead checking for a fever. Where was she getting these crazy ideas? She was a little warm.

She smiled weakly. "This is where you left last time," she stated. She looked at him. "But you won't leave me here huh?" She was starting to sway back and forwards. She went limp lying against his chest. "I feel dizzy Sasuke-kun."

He rolled his eyes and picked her up 'bridal style'. He knew she was having a girls' night out at TenTen's, so he just had to slip in and out of there.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looked down at the woman in his arms. Her eyes were half-open and half-close. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks for letting me love you." After that she fell asleep in his arms. He walked all the way to TenTen's and snuck in. He placed Sakura under her sleeping bag next to Hinata's. He moved the wet hair from her forehead and left through the window, shutting it as he exited.

**(End)**

Sasuke kept his eyes on the Sound Nins. "Aa," he answered Naruto's question.

"How long?" Ino asked, she couldn't believe that she didn't know.

Sasuke looked at her. "Do I look like someone who counts the days?" He looked back. "Awhile…I guess."

"Awhile doesn't answer my question! Why did you hide it!" Ino barked, she knew she was overreacting she just wanted to know why they kept it secret.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Sakura didn't want her parents to find out, didn't you say they would be disappointed if they even thought she was?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're right," Ino mumbled under her breath.

Sakura started laughing. "You're all crazy," she tried hiding the tears.

Ino shook her head. "Sakura…we're so sorry."

Sakura stopped and blinked. "For what?"

"Not stopping them before they brought you here and made you forget, you must be confused," Ino stated.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Damn right I'm confused. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about and I don't know any of you, how could I not be?"

Saria yawned. "This is boring Aricin, can we kill them already?"

Aricin nodded. "Do as you wish…or may I go first?" he looked at Saria.

Saria smirked. "Go ahead," she implied.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Nani?" She might not know them, but she didn't want people fighting…and because of her. Saria picked her up and Sakura screamed. "Let me go!" she tried pulling away.

"Can't take the risk," Saria muttered to herself.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watched the two Sound Ninjas and his stomach twisted when he looked over at Aricin.

Aricin smirked and looked at Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura, this will all be over soon." He bent down and touched her cheek. "Then we'll just take you somewhere nicer and then you can meet Orochimaru-sama."

"I don't think I want to meet him," Sakura growled slapping his hand away.

Sasuke glared at Aricin for touching Sakura. "Are we going to fight or not?"

Aricin stood back. "Keep a good eye on her, Saria," he said in an ordering matter. He turned around and looked at Sasuke.

Aricin charged disappearing. Sasuke looked around and caught his fist in his own palm, then the two of them vanished, disappearing and reappearing on and off.

Ino growled as she watched. "He is such a show-off."

"Get him Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted. He looked at Saria. _'Dammit she still has hold on Sakura-chan!'_

Saria smirked when she saw Naruto looking at her. "Just wait, Naruto-kun," she purred.

Sasuke and Aricin reappeared with Sasuke facing his back toward his opponent while twisting his wrist. "There's a possibility that it might not even have Sharingan," the Uchiha informed.

Aricin frowned. "Might not?"

"Aricin don't mind him…it is true, but we can still use his own," Saria stated smirking.

"So don't kill Uchiha Sasuke?" Aricin questioned.

"Hai," Saria replied.

Aricin sighed disappointedly. "I really wanted to kill him…too bad."

"Why are we just standing here?" TenTen asked getting ticked off how they just stood at there.

Shikamaru looked at her. "You don't expect us to fight."

"Actually I do," TenTen informed.

"Crazy talk," Chouji hissed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Get your ass moving and do something!" Ino bellowed bopping her teammates on the head.

Shikamaru flinched. "No need to yell."

Neji watched Sasuke and Aricin moved from side to side as they fought.

"Who do you think is going to win?" TenTen asked concerned, she didn't need anymore bad news.

Neji kept his eyes on the battle. "It seems like Sasuke will."

TenTen smirked. "That's good news."

Saria chuckled. "Even if he defeats Aricin, there is no way he can defeat me and if by any chance he does, you won't win." She smirked wickedly. "Better just head home now."

Lee looked over at his female friend who was being held by the Sound Nin, tears in her eyes. _'Sakura-san, I promised I would protect you…and that's exactly what I'm going to do.'_

"Please stop," the pink-haired kunoichi begged.

The two of them reappeared and Aricin went flying in the direction to the house. Konoha's ninjas jumped out of the way as he collided to the ground where they were once standing.

Hinata grabbed onto Naruto's arm. "N-Naruto-kun."

The blonde kept his eyes on Sasuke but placed an arm around Hinata, protectively, not knowing. "Kill that bastard."

Hinata blushed deep red, but it disappeared and started to get into the fight again.

Lee balled his fists as he charged toward the redheaded woman carrying his friend. "Sakura-san!" He punched Saria's face.

TenTen's eyes widened. "LEE YOU IDIOT!"

"Baka," Neji mumbled.

"FUZZY EYEBROWS ARE YOU CRAZY!" Naruto shouted grabbing his wounded hand with his other.

Sasuke and Aricin stopped dead in their tracks and looked over at the boy with the thick eyebrows.

Saria glared at the boy who had his fist on her face. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked a smirk crossing her features.

Lee's eyes widened. _'Not even a scratch!'_

Sakura looked wide eyed as she looked at this mysterious young man in front of her. She blinked and her eyes widened in fear as well as shock when out of nowhere Lee went flying back to where he was before.

Saria smirked as she pulled her hand back in. "Foolish."

Lee's body rolled then he stood up with his arms out in front of him. He took in a breath. _'Damn.'_

Sasuke looked at Saria then back at Aricin. Aricin had a sick smirk on his face. Sasuke did the appropriate hand seals. "Katon Housenka!" he shouted as fireballs left his mouth.

Aricin put his hands out in front of him. "It won't work!" Taking the flames.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as he appeared in behind Aricin shoving the blue ball of Chakura into his opponent's back. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the Sound Nin kicking him in the face pulling out a kunai and throwing it at him as the older male flew.

Saria stared with an impressive look in her eyes. _'That's it.'_

Aricin wiped the blood from his face and pulled out the kunai that was in his chest. "Damn."

Saria smirked and pulled out three kunai with one hand. Sakura watched her closely. "What are you going to do?" the girl asked.

Saria smiled at her. "Getting rid of him."

Sasuke appeared behind Aricin again. Sakura's eyes widened. "You can't…what did he do to you?" Sakura asked.

Saria released the kunais in her hands throwing them at a fast speed. "Hey move out of the way!" Sakura screamed, not knowing what those kunai would do. Her eyes widened she hoped the raven-haired teen would move and move soon. "Please move!" Tears formed in her eyes, why did they have to fight? Couldn't they just let her go?

* * *

That's how I end this chapter, wow ten chapters already, I feel really good.

**Please review!**

Cookie-chan91 


	11. The End?

**Finding Sakura**

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

Sasuke turned around hearing Sakura scream. He spotted the kunai; he jumped in the air right before they would have hit them.

Aricin's head turned around and his eyes widened as they three kunai went straight through him. His eyes widened white and he fell over, blood oozing out of the three holes and his mouth. There was a thud as he hit the dirt.

Saria smiled. "And that's that."

They all looked at the woman who was laughing.

"He was your partner! How could you just kill him?" Ino asked not believing what she just saw.

"Allowing someone else's life to be first before your own is foolish, he was of no use anymore," Saria stated.

Sakura's eyes widened. Saria wasn't trying to kill the raven-haired boy; she was trying to kill her own teammate. The pink-haired girl blink. She was going to be sick.

Sasuke turned fully around looking at Saria. He looked down at the guy on the ground then back.

Saria smirked. "It's my turn already? Wow this really is my lucky day."

Naruto walked over to the fallen Sound Ninja and checked for a pulse. He was gone. Naruto stood up and looked to where every one was looking at.

Sakura started to wiggle. "Just let me go! I want out of here!" she screamed.

Saria stared at Sasuke. "Well Sasuke-kun should we start?" she asked keeping Sakura in her arm that was at her side.

Sasuke looked at her then Sakura. He got into a position.

Lee looked at him. "Sasuke-kun, she still has hold of Sakura, is that wise?"

Sasuke didn't look at the boy with fuzzy eyebrows. "Come on."

Saria nodded, disappearing. Sakura went falling out of the sky screaming. Chouji looked up as the pink-haired Medic Nin fall on top of him burying him in the ground. Sakura grabbed her head. "Ouch," she mumbled. She cursed and shook her head. "That was rude."

Shikamaru looked at his fallen partner whose eyes' were swirling around in circle. "I'm glad that wasn't me, I was standing there before."

Ino and Hinata ran over to Sakura. "Are you alright?" Hinata asked as she kneeled down by her.

Sakura looked at the two females. "I'm fine." She stood up and wiped dust out of her hair.

Naruto sighed relieved.

There was a loud noise that sounded like thunder. They all looked up seeing a bright blue light and a bright yellow light collide with each other.

Sakura's eyes widened, the lights reflecting each in a different eye.

Sasuke came crashing to the ground on his two feet. He looked up and took in a deep breath. "Katon Housenka!"

Sakura looked at the people around and in front of her too busy watching the fight. She turned around and started tip toeing toward the forest.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto appeared in front of her. He pointed to where she had just came. "Go back."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should I…"

She was cut off when Shino appeared behind her hitting the back of her neck knocking the lights out of her. She started to tip forward. Naruto caught her and brought her to the others. He looked at Shino. "She's gonna kill you when she wakes up," Naruto stated. He sat his teammate on the ground in front of the girls. "Watch her okay?"

Ino and Hinata nodded, and TenTen smiled. "Sure thing," the weapon mistress replied.

Saria appeared in front of them, her back to them, taking in deep breaths. "You've improved….Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at her not amused; he seemed annoyed. "Let's end this!" He started forming hand seals. "Chidori!"

Naruto looked wide-eyed. "Sasuke…"

"Is he suppose to you it twice in a battle?" Kiba questioned.

Naruto looked at his former rival. "He can…" He looked back.

The blue light sat in the palm of Sasuke's hand. He smirked as he started running toward Saria and she just smirked and stared at the light.

"I think we should move," Shikamaru suggested.

Ino looked at him. "Why?"

Shikamaru pointed at Sasuke who was charging Saria who was in front of them.

Ino eyes widened. "Oh…"

Naruto cursed as they (including Akamaru) all jumped out of the way, Kiba grabbing Chouji's collar, Ino grabbing onto Sakura. Right when they left the blue light went through Saria. They landed on the ground in a safer spot, turning to look at Sasuke who pulled his hand out of the woman's body.

Saria smirked and fell forward. "Impressive." She coughed up blood as her head hit the ground. "This (cough) isn't (cough) the end."

Sasuke ears twitched as he heard a weird sound. He turned to the house.

Saria started laughing. "I'd run if I were you," she said hardly above a whisper.

Sasuke looked at the others. "Move!" he vanished in front of Sakura's form picking her up in his arms before jumping into the forest.

Shikamaru looked at the house. Tick! Tock! His eyes widened and he grabbed Ino's wrist. "I'd listen to him and do what he says!"

The others jumped into the forest, when they caught up to Sasuke there was a loud explosion and the ground shook violently.

Naruto looked toward the area they were before…there was red smoke coming from it. He turned to Sasuke. "That was close."

Shikamaru nodded letting go of Ino's wrist. "Too close."

Hinata walked over to Sasuke as he sat Sakura's unconscious body. She looked down at her friend's face. "She's fine."

TenTen took a deep breath. "Whoa that was…crazy."

Neji leaned against a tree closing his eyes. There was a long period of silence, no one said a thing or looked at each other. No words could be spoken cause no one knew what to think. It was had been a very long day.

Naruto sat down and looked at his hand that finally stopped bleeding. Hinata walked up to him and sat down in front of him, grabbing his hand. She pulled bandages she had packed and wrapped it around his hand. Naruto grinned. "Arigato, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled blushing and bowed her head. "Y-you're welcome."

Shikamaru stood up. "Well we better head back to Konoha," he suggested.

"What? But what about the one guy using the jutsu?" TenTen questioned.

"They said he would come for us, so why sit around?" Neji questioned opening his eyes.

Ino nodded. "I think Tsunade-sama wants us back as soon as possible."

Naruto pouted. "Oh man…I was hoping I'd get a chance to kick some ass."

Chouji mumbled. "Ouch…"

Kiba jumped onto Akamaru. "I'm looking forward to a nice hot cooked meal." He closed his eyes. "Wake me up when we get there."

Shikamaru sighed. "I'd finally get a good nights sleep…without bickering."

Ino yawned. "The first thing I'm going to do is light my candles."

TenTen shook her head. "Let's start heading back."

Lee started walking. "I bet Gai-sensei will be happy to see all of us back and well."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Well most of us will be, she won't…she doesn't remember a thing."

Hinata nodded standing up. "Maybe there is another way that we can get her to remember," she claimed.

"Maybe…it's possible," Shino remarked.

Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl by his feet. She had a small smile on her face.

"Well Sasuke-teme looks like you'll have to carry her," Naruto stated, smirking.

Sasuke looked at him. "Why me?"

Ino crossed her arms over her chest. "It would be the 'boyfriend thing' to do, she might even start liking you."

Lee looked over at Sasuke. "We could take turns Sasuke-kun, if you want."

Sasuke mumbled and picked Sakura up to where she was on his back. "Lets go."

* * *

That's it for chapter eleven! Yea!

**Please review!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	12. Sakura's Confusion

**Finding Sakura**

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! **

They've been running for three hours now and started to slow down to where they were just walking. Sasuke the whole time had Sakura on his back, she slept through it all. Naruto's hand had bugged him for awhile, but Hinata gave him more bandages.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and it took a while for them to adjust. "Wha…?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She saw blue in front of her. She lifted her head up and saw trees. She looked back in front of her and she saw raven hair.

"Ah…you're up."

She turned around seeing the blonde girl staring at her. (A/N: Sakura doesn't know their names.) "Yeah…where am I?" she asked looking down at the ground.

"Well right not we're in the forest, but if you want your location, you're on Sasuke's back," the blonde boy stated, the one who was cut. He had a smirk on his face.

Sakura turned around and screamed. She bopped the man carrying her on the head. She started to squirm. "Put me down!"

"Will you stop it!" the man shouted back at her. He looked at her with dark eyes; she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Put me down NOW!" she demanded. She wasn't going to go anywhere with them.

"Why don't you just shut up and stop your wiggling," he suggested, he turned and looked in front of him.

She bopped him on the head again and he stopped. "I said put me down!"

"Do you really want me to do that?" he asked smirking at her.

Her eyes widened. "Y-yes."

He shrugged and removed his arms from under her causing her to land on her rear with a thud. She rubbed her bottom after making a loud yelp. She glared at him. "That was unnecessary!"

The girl with short dark blue hair extended her hand. "S-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura took her hand and was pulled up. "Thank you," she gave her a sweet smile then turned around. "I'll be going now."

"You can't leave," the brunette female informed.

"I want to go home," Sakura stated. "My parents might return and they'll be worried."

"Uh you can't go home," the boy with blonde hair rubbed the back of his head.

"Why not?" Sakura questioned with an eyebrow upraised.

"It blew up," the man with dark hair in a ponytail informed, yawning.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Huh? It blew up?" She blinked and her eyes widened. "What the hell did you do to my house!"

"Nothing," a guy with brown hair stated as he sat on a huge dog. "It was the Sound Nins."

"We're wasting time just standing here," a guy with long black hair and white eyes stated.

"Fine…I'll just stand here," Sakura remarked. "You better be on your way."

"Fine we'll just leave you to the wolves," stated the man who dropped her as he started walking off.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever."

They all started walking away from her. She watched them in shock. _'Some 'friends' they are.' _"Well I don't need your help anyway." she hymphed.

Their images started to fade when all of a sudden she was lifted up onto someone's shoulder looking at the ground. "Excuse me! What do you think you are doing?" she asked looking up at the face of her 'carrier.'

"Carrying your lazy ass," he answered not looking at her.

"I am not a bag of potatoes that you can just carry around!" Sakura bellowed.

The blonde girl looked at her as they caught up. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, so you know," she informed. "Before all this mishap… I was one of your best friends. When we were younger I was your first friend that you had."

Sakura looked at her. "I still think this is all crazy."

The girl with short dark blue hair stood next to Ino. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata…another of your best friends. We became close a few years ago."

The brunette smiled. "I'm TenTen, I'm also a good friend of yours."

The blonde boy gave her a cheesy smiled. "I'm Uzamaki Naruto, the next Hokage. I was on your team a few years ago. I'm your best friend…you find me annoying sometimes but you always put up with me," he claimed.

The guy in the ponytail sighed. "I'm Nara Shikamaru…I live in Konoha and I guess you could say a friend of yours."

The man with long black hair looked at her. "Hyuuga Neji," was all that he said.

TenTen smiled. "He's Hinata-chan's cousin, on the same team I was on, he is also a friend of yours. He's a great ninja, can be a jerk, stubborn, and doesn't know how to be the sweetest."

"I think she gets it," Neji said dryly.

The guy that had red hair looked at her. "Akimichi Chouji, a friend of yours."

Hinata pointed at a guy with black hair that had most of his face covered. "This is Aburame Shino…my old teammate and a friend of ours."

The dog onto of the dog pointed to himself. "Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru, we are also friends of yours."

The guy with fuzzy eyebrows walked up to her smiling. "Rock Lee, your protector and friend. I've known you since we were Genin."

"And the guy carrying you is Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto stated. "He was also on our team. He's okay, and you used to be obsessed over him like most of the girls in Konoha. He can be mean and a jerk, but other than that you get use to him. He's your supposable boyfriend."

Sakura looked at Naruto and pointed at the one Naruto called Sasuke. "Him? Well he sure doesn't act like it."

"That's Sasuke for you," TenTen said smiling. "You'll like it in Konoha, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed and relaxed as she was carried like a bag of vegetables. "Well I hope so too, and I hope we find my parents."

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll get that all worked out once we reach Konoha," Ino informed. "We should speed up."

They all nodded and started running again jumping into the trees. Sakura screamed and closed her eyes. "Whatever you do don't drop ME!" she shouted as they went higher.

They exited the trees a day or so later. Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes. Sasuke put her on her own two feet; Sakura turned around and looked at the village before her. _'So this is Konoha.'_ She looked at the others who had a smile on their faces.

"_Hey…why are you crying?"_

Sakura grabbed her head. "Whoa…" she shook herself to open her eyes fully.

"Sakura-san you okay?" Lee asked.

Sakura looked at him. "I think so." She closed her eyes and fell back in the arms of Sasuke.

"Sakura-san!" Lee shouted.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"She fainted, she's probably worn out and needs her rest…how would you feel if you just found out everything you knew wasn't really want you knew," Ino stated.

"We better take her to Tsunade-sama," TenTen suggested.

* * *

That's it for chapter twelve! What's the matter with Sakura?

**Please review!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	13. Can I call this Home?

**Finding Sakura**

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

"Is that so? She is…well I can't believe it myself…"

"The sound Nins even said so themselves…so it has to be true…"

"Alright…we'll just have to wing it…"

Sakura opened her eyes and stared up at a ceiling. She sat up; she was lying on a couch in an office. She blinked and rubbed her head. She saw all of her 'friends' and they were talking to a blonde haired woman. The woman smiled and sat down by her. "Welcome back Sakura, I'm Tsunade-sama, the Hokage of Konoha."

Sakura shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you. What happened?"

"You fainted," Hinata explained.

"For how long?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Only thirty minuets," Naruto answered. "You okay?"

Sakura sat to where her legs were hanging off the couch. "I'm fine, but I do have a question, what will I do? I can't just sit and wait for this guy to come back."

Tsunade smiled warmly. "I think they'll show you to your house. You can spend some time here and get to know the place…if you need anything just call."

Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino went to their homes. Sakura started at what suppose to be her home. "This is it?"

Ino nodded. "There's nothing in it…it was all brought to the house you were living in. I took the pictures in there and sat them beside the door when you open it."

Sakura nodded and took a step forward. "Am I allowed in there?" she asked.

"It's your place," TenTen answered.

Sakura opened the door and stepped in. Ino was right it was empty. She stared at the inside of her 'home'. She saw what Ino was talking about, the pictures where on the ground. She picked them up and started looking through them. She stared at one that was all of them and looked at another that was herself, Naruto, Sasuke, and a guy with a mask half way covering his face. She covered her mouth and looked at Ino who wasn't looking very happy, upset is more like it. Sakura looked at another one, it was the girls and her, they were all smiling and laughing, she looked at one of the guys acting all 'cool', well Naruto, Lee, and Kiba were goofing off. She looked at one of Sasuke, a younger version, then she saw one of herself and him. She dropped the pictures and wiped her eyes. "I don't remember any of this," she sniffed and smiled at Ino. "Was it happy times?"

Ino nodded and giggled. "Yeah."

TenTen nodded agreeing. "The best…it was really great."

Sakura smiled and sat the pictures back down. _'Why me? Why did I have to be the one to forget? This just makes everything harder,'_ she sighed standing up, looking at them with a smile. "Well I can't stay here if there's no where to sleep."

Ino smiled. "I bet you can stay at my place…maybe later we can get you an apartment or something," she suggested.

Hinata nodded. "Don't worry Sakura-chan…t-they'll find your parents…things will be back to normal."

Naruto nodded. "And we'll get the bastard with your memory too! He won't know what hit him till it hits him hard!" he shouted smirking with confident attitude.

Sakura smiled weakly. "Yeah?"

"Well we'll have to if we ever want to finish this mission…we were suppose to find you, and I think that means memory and all," Shikamaru mumbled rubbing his head.

Ino smiled wider, nodding. "Don't worry Sakura-san, we'll find your memory in no time, just hang in tight till then."

Naruto punched the air. "He'll be down like that!"

"We just have to get him here for you Sakura-san then we can," Lee informed smiling with his sparkly teeth along with his wink.

Sakura bowed her head. "Arigato."

They exited the house and started walking, not really knowing where they were heading.

"Are you hungry Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking at the pink-haired girl with a smile on his face.

Sakura looked at everyone. "If you guys want to…I won't mind…where do you eat here?"

Naruto smirked. "Ramen here we come!"

Naruto lead everyone to Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Naruto smiled and handed Sakura a bowl. "I owe you," he informed smiling with his eyes closed.

Ino didn't bother buying a bowl, neither did any of the guys, except Lee and Naruto.

TenTen looked at the bowl she ordered. "This looks great."

Noodles were flying if you were sitting by Naruto, you would know. Sakura smiled and dug in, after she swallowed she smiled. "Thanks…Naruto-san." All eyes turned to Sakura, confused. "What did I say something wrong…his name is Naruto right?" she questioned.

"Yeah it is…but you've never said that to me before," Naruto stated.

Sakura looked embarrassed. "So what do I call you?"

"You call him Naruto…just Naruto," Ino stated giggling. "Don't worry Sakura…I'll explain everything tonight."

Sakura smiled. "Okay."

TenTen smirked. "Girls night out? It might help you Sakura-chan."

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded. "Sure."

"What about us?" Naruto questioned referring the guys.

"Girls…night…no guys," Ino stated smirking.

"Sorry N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said bowing her head.

"You guys can go play pool or something," TenTen suggested shrugging. "Or just go home and sleep…since we all know Shikamaru wants to."

Shikamaru yawned. "Not a bad idea," he stood up. "I'm heading home." He waved and walked off hands in his pockets.

Naruto pushed his bowl aside. "I'm tired as well." He rubbed his eyes stretching his arms out. "I think I should go home as well…I feel worn out." He stood up leaving the money he owed and stood up, walking off. "See you guys tomorrow."

Neji stood up and started walking away.

"Bye Neji," TenTen said waving. He stopped and looked back and mumbled back, "bye." He turned around and started walking again. TenTen sighed.

All eyes went to Sasuke.

"Well?" TenTen questioned.

Sasuke stood up taking the hint. "Whatever," he replied hands in his pockets. Sakura watched him awhile then turned to the girls who were smiling.

The girls stood up. "Today we'll get a good night's sleep and tomorrow we can go shopping, maybe seeing Konoha will bring some of your memory back," Ino remarked.

TenTen nodded. "If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask them," she implied.

Hinata nodded. "Ask away."

Sakura smiled and looked forward as the four of them walked down the street. _'Questions? Oh I have plenty of them, I just don't know if I want the answers. I'm so confused and not sure if this is all true. I really want to believe them, but I thought those ninjas were my parents and trusted them, and they just wanted to use me. Use me for…oh my…I forgot!'_ She looked down at her stomach. _'No way that had to be a lie…it had to be.'_ She sighed.

* * *

That's it for chapter thirteen! Yea thirteen chapters!

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	14. Back In Konoha

**Finding Sakura**

Summary: What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

The girls went straight to bed once they got to Ino's. They didn't know how tired they were till their heads hit the pillows and their eyes closed like magnets. They only got a few sentences out before it was time for bed. Sakura was the only one who stared up at the ceiling till she fell asleep. She felt like someone was watching her, even on their way to Ino's.

The sun shone through the window hitting Sakura's face. Her eyes opened and she covered her face groaning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she stopped she looked at Hinata's face that was smiling.

"Morning," the Hyuuga replied closing her eyes.

"Morning," Sakura yawned. She looked around the room, it was only her and Hinata. Before she could ask where the others were they walked in with plates in their hands. TenTen handed Hinata a plate and kept one to herself while Ino handed one to Sakura and left herself one.

Sakura picked up a fork and dug in.

"You know Sakura-san you do need some clothes since all yours has been destroyed, maybe we can go look for an apartment or something, I've been meaning to get one not too far from here," Ino suggested.

Sakura thought about it. She could do that, it's just, it's just she would feel weird not knowing where her parents are. She smiled at Ino. "Okay."

TenTen smiled. "Till then just wear something of Ino's…we'll have a blast!"

* * *

Sakura giggled as Ino and TenTen fought over an outfit. She looked around the store they were in. It was okay; she just didn't have any money. Hinata smiled at her, these three girls were really kind to her, and they bought her things and invited her to their homes. TenTen and Ino gave up on fighting and the girls left the store. 

"Having fun Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked looking at the girl with bubble-gum hair.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, we wouldn't go without you," Ino beamed.

"Whoa Sakura…is that you!" There was laughter. "Look at you."

The four girls turned around, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata scowled at a boy who looked like Sasuke in a way but the total ugly version, well because of his attitude.

Sakura blinked looking at him. He walked up to her and examined her, which got on her nerves. "You've gotten fat…still ugly though."

Her emerald eyes twitched. "Do I know you?" she hissed, trying to be kind, but this guy already ruined it.

He chuckled. "Tsunade-sama told me you forgot…so it is true." He turned around still laughing.

Sakura looked at Ino for an answer. "That was?"

"Sai, he was signed to your team to replace Sasuke," Ino answered still frowning. "Total pain and always giving you crap, but ignore him."

They turned around to continue their shopping. Sakura blinked. _'Replace Sasuke, what does that mean?'_ She still didn't know a lot.

* * *

Sakura walked into the Hokage office. "You called for me Miss?" she questioned. 

Tsunade turned in her seat and smiled. "Ah, Sakura, you have an appointment," she informed.

Sakura blinked. "What kind of appointment, I can't help you with any problems, cause I still don't have my memories back yet?"

"No, no, no, an appointment with the doctor, I set up a meeting so you can get a check up, I hope you don't mind, but unfortunately we have to make sure you and your child are safe."

Sakura nodded, she understood.

"You won't go alone. I called someone to meet up with you, to go with you," the old but young looking gambler stated.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow but nodded. She turned and left. She wondered who would go with her. Ino, TenTen, Hinata, maybe someone she didn't know? Well one thing was for sure; she didn't have a clue. She started walking down the steps until she heard footsteps behind her. She froze and turned around, her eyes widened. "Sasuke?"

The raven-haired teen stood behind her crossing his arms over his chest. He walked in front of her then stopped. "Lets get this over with."

Sakura blinked. "You mean you're going with me?" she questioned catching up to him.

Sasuke nodded.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke growled in annoyance. "Can you just drop the questions."

Sakura stopped once again blinking, but nodded. "Sure." She walked behind him with her head bowed. Something clicked in her memory that's right. "Oh…it's your child, I forgot. Gomen." How could she call it her own? She still couldn't believe it; she had no memory of such thing and now people were saying that it was true, now she's going to a doctor?

Sasuke kept facing forward. How could she forget something like that? He looked at the ground. Right, she wasn't the same. She didn't remember anything about him, about anyone. He looked up at the sky. _'Damn.'_

Sakura rubbed her bare arm. "Uh I still feel weird about this, so mind telling me some things?"

"No."

"No?" she questioned looking at his back. "What do you mean by no?"

"No, I'm not telling you anything," he claimed quite rude for her taste.

She 'hymphed' and crossed her arms over her chest. "Never mind anyway." She sighed. It was going to be a long…however many months it would take. The rest of the way was silent, dead silent. She took a deep breath and huffed. It was rather boring not saying anything; she looked over at Sasuke. "Uh, did you, uh, well, ever think of, um, a name?" she asked sort of blushing.

Sasuke looked at her with an upraised eyebrow. "Name?"

Sakura looked away. "For the baby, I mean didn't you say it was your heir."

"It's not just up to me," he replied, in a normal tone, neither looking at the other as they walked. Sasuke didn't know why, but it felt weird talking to her, she wasn't herself anymore.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed looking at the ground as she walked.

* * *

After a good five more minutes of walking, and twenty minutes of waiting in the waiting room, Sakura could now enter the room where she was going to get her check up. Sasuke hesitated behind her as they walked to the back room of the hospital. The two of them plus the nurse walked into the room, the door shutting behind them. 

"Now Miss Haruno, if you could lie down over there," the nurse instructed.

Sakura nodded and hopped up, lying down on the hospital bed.

The nurse smiled and lifted Sakura's shirt above stomach. "Just lie down and relax Sakura-san," she implied.

Sakura nodded, in the corner of her eyes she looked at Sasuke who was facing his back to her staring at the wall. "Don't you want to see?" she asked.

The nurse looked over at the Great Uchiha. "Yes, would you like to see, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke turned around, not replying just looking at the machine.

The nurse rubbed a cool gel over Sakura's enlarged stomach, and grabbed part of the machine, holding it tightly in her grasp. She moved it up and down Sakura's stomach.

Sakura's emerald eyes traveled to the screen to peek at the life in her belly. Her eyes widened when she saw a little shape.

"That's your baby," the nurse informed smiling. She pointed in the middle of the figure. "Right there is it's heart, then over here is a leg, you have a beautiful child growing within you Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled. "Wow, it's so tiny, look Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't even hear her. He was busy looking at the little figure on the screen as well, something inside of him stirred and his dark eyes softened. "That's it?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, that's it, it's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

"Hai," Sakura answered smiling wide. "So that's growing inside me, it's so…"

"Amazing," the nurse cut in. "You'll be in a little pain in its growth spur, the last four months."

Sakura just stared. "When do I find out its sex?" she asked.

"Well, I think month or so will do, unless you just want to wait," the nurse remarked.

Sakura was stuck in her thoughts. "I want to wait," she informed. She looked over at Sasuke. "What about you?"

"I don't care," Sasuke answered.

Sakura looked over at the young nurse. "We'll wait."

After that they left, Sakura had a huge grin on her face. She looked over at the Uchiha. "You know what, I'm sort of hungry, how about ice cream, for a treat?" she questioned.

"No," Sasuke answered hands in his pockets.

Sakura's eyes twitched. "Please?"

"No."

"Plllleeeeeaaassseee?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No!"

Sakura's eyes widened, she sniffed and wiped her eyes, hiccuping. "All…sniff…I wanted…sniff…was ICE CREAM!"

Sasuke growled as she yelled right in his ear. He turned to her. "What do you not understand about NO?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "If you don't get me ice cream, you'll regret it…"

"Oh I'm so scared," he said dryly with a roll of the eyes.

She stomped on his foot as hard as she could. Sasuke flinched and glared at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked demanding for an answer.

"No cursing in front of the baby!" she barked.

Sasuke looked at her. _'Mood swings…how annoying…'_ He sighed in defeat. "Fine, you'll get ice cream."

* * *

Sakura licked on her strawberry ice cream cone smiling childishly. She looked over at Sasuke whom had no ice cream cone nor did he want one. She blinked and stopped her licking of the sweet treat. "Hey…do you have a problem with me?" she asked looking at him. 

Sasuke had his eyes closed and his hands on the head of the chair. "No, you just tend to get annoying, a lot."

Sakura's eyes fell on her lap. "So, are you sure you still want to have this child?"

Sasuke's eyes now opened, and he looked at her.

"I mean, I'm not the same girl you were dating, I don't remember anything about you, my past, or anyone else, so do you really want to have this child with someone like me, especially if I never remember?" she questioned looking back at him, this question was important. "Wouldn't it be hard on you? The baby, me, the others, wouldn't it be hard on all of them? I don't want to be the source of so many problems."

Sasuke looked at his hands, chuckling. "You always were before, why change now."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she asked inching over the table that was in between them.

"Just forget it," he answered closing his dark orbs.

She blinked and leaned back into her chair. "Isn't this weird for you? I mean it's weird for me, see I'm having your child, and all I know is your name. See I'm not the same Haruno Sakura you fell in love with, well that's if you two were in love," she blabbed. "I mean from what I know of you, you seem like a total ass, why would I ever date you, I mean maybe you really are sweet somewhere deep deep deep down there and I just don't know that yet. How do you feel, I mean I can't remember any of the moments you two have shared," she implied.

Sasuke looked at her. "For one don't use 'you two' since you are Sakura, just a messed up version, it tends to get annoying."

Sakura sighed and licked on her cone. "Honestly, we can't have a real conversation if you keep acting like this, you make it seem like everything is normal, when it isn't…get it through your head…I am **not** the Haruno Sakura you know, I am Haruno Sakura who has no idea what is going on."

Sasuke stood up; he really had had enough. "I guess you're right, you're not Sakura, this conversation is over," he turned his back on her taking two steps forward before stopping again. "Don't talk about me as if you do know me." Then he walked off.

Her eyes widened. She must have said something to tick him off. She looked at her ice cream cone and sighed, she hoped she didn't screw anything up even more.

* * *

That's it for chapter fourteen! Hope you've enjoyed my story so far! I hope you liked this chapter!

Hey everyone! Like my story! Maybe you'd like to read my new fic **Can Hardly Wait** it's a highschool fic with the same couples. I like it a lot and would like to share it with you my faithful readers. So if any of you mind you can go ahead.

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	15. Poor Sakura

_**Finding Sakura**_

**Summary:** What would you do if your best friend was there one day then the next she has disappeared? Well this is the story of the adventure that takes our favorite Konoha Ninjas to find their friend Haruno Sakura. Why did she just suddenly disappear? Couples: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen GaaraOC

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!**

Sakura walked slowly forcing her feet to move, sighing. She just pissed off Sasuke, what was worse was that she wanted to get to know him so she would be able to remember…everything. Another miserable sigh slipped through her pink lips. She looked up at the sky hugging herself. _'What have I done?'_

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura spotted Ino walking in front of her with Shikamaru beside her. "Uh…oi," she forced a smile on her face.

Ino grinned. "Do you want to join us?" she asked pointing to herself and Shikamaru.

Sakura blinked. "Join you where? What are you two going to do at this time of day?" she questioned confused, getting scared of the smile on Ino's face.

Ino stepped forward. "We're going to meet up with the gang, want to join? It will be lot of fun, I'm sure you'll have a good time!" she linked arms with Sakura. "I won't take no for an answer, you have to come with us."

Shikamaru sighed and walked beside the two. He, as well, was being forced to go, he knew he wouldn't be the only one, Neji probably was as well.

Sakura just nodded as Ino kept on walking. _'Well…I might actually might have some fun, I just want to be alone though…what good will that do, I don't have a place of my own to stay at. But this is too weird, only reason I'm doing anything with anybody is so I can my memories back, or else I'd be long gone, plus they wouldn't let me go.'_

* * *

"OI!" Ino shouted as herself, Sakura, and Shikamaru entered the Hyuuga's mansion. "We're here!"

"We can hear you," Chouji mumbled eating a sandwich that was on the snack table by the couch.

Naruto looked at them smiling. He was on the couch beside Hinata, who was in the middle of himself and Chouji. "How are you feeling, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura sat down on a chair smiling. "Fine."

Shikamaru grabbed a chair for himself and sat it next to the couch sitting down. He was right, Neji also was annoyed, he too was forced well it was at the mansion his cousin lived and he spent time at.

Sakura noticed Sasuke leaning against the wall with his eyes glued shut, no matter what everyone was saying he didn't bother looking, he probably wasn't even listening. She sighed; she was already not having a good time.

**Ding-dong!**

Sakura's eyes opened and she looked at TenTen who shot up and shouted, "Coming!"

Lee looked over at her; he was on the floor. "What did the doctor have to say?" he questioned.

Sakura smiled. "Good news, everything is good," she replied with her eyes closed.

Ino looked at Sakura with an upraised eyebrow, she had a weird feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

"Guys, guess who made it," TenTen beamed stepping into the room with her hands behind her back, smiling.

Hinata was the one to ask, "who, TenTen-chan?"

Naruto looked from Hinata then TenTen grinning. "Yeah, who?"

TenTen stepped out of the way. "Ino and I thought it'd be nice to invite them, since they were in town and all, and we need more people…" she looked behind her as Temari, Gaara, and Gasha stepped up. "And here they are."

"Oi!" Gasha exclaimed grinning. She rushed inside of the room and looked at Sakura. "We were told all about it," she explained extending her hand. "My name is Zing Gasha, it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san." Her eyes were shut.

Sakura smiled. "Same here," she replied shaking the female's hand. 'Uh okay, this is just what I need. More new faces.'

Temari walked in, Gaara behind her, and took a seat. "This is better than that hotel we were locked in," she stated looking at Gaara.

Gasha nodded. "It's not fun when you're doing Kage business, Gaara-kun, we just have to wait. We should hang out with them tomorrow, Temari-chan, instead of staying in that cramped room."

Temari nodded agreeing with her.

"So how was the trip up?" TenTen asked taking a seat by Neji.

Gaara found a place not too far from the door. "The same, nothing interesting."

Gasha sat on the floor and hugged her knees to her. "Yeah that's true, but we saw a man when we were traveling, he was suspicious looking if you ask me," she implied shrugging and closing her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes opened. _'What did she say?'_

Temari rolled her eyes. "You think anyone is suspicious with an overcoat and a mask, walking around looking like he's ready to kill," she joked.

Gasha rolled her hazel eyes. "I was just saying."

Ino quirked an eyebrow. _'Overcoat?'_

Gasha looked behind her at Sakura, smiling then turned fully around and got on her knees. "What's it like?" she asked.

Sakura blinked. "What's 'what' like?" she questioned as the girl's smile grew wider.

"Carrying a child," Gasha stated titling her head to the side.

Sakura looked down at her belly. "Well…it's hard to explain, it's….nice. I don't know, I just found out I was a day ago."

Gasha had her chin in her hands and her elbows on the couch as she looked at the pink-haired female.

Hinata looked over at Sakura. "Nice?"

Sakura nodded. "I can't explain it, but I…like it."

Ino smiled. "That's what you say now, just wait till due date rolls around."

All the girls excluding Sakura started giggling while closing their eyes. Sakura smiled as she looked around the group of people even some of the guys' were chuckling. She smiled and giggled. She was starting to have a semi good time. She opened her eyes and looked over at Sasuke, who was looking out the window, her smile dropped. _'…Why is he like this…'_

* * *

**_"From this point on, new paths will start…"_**

**_"I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it! I will make everyday more enjoyable and you will be happy! I would do anything for you! That's why…I beg of you! Please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why…please stay here with me…if that is not possible please take me with you!"_**

**_"After all this you're still annoying."_**

**_"Don't go! If you go I'll scream out loud and…"_**

**_"…Sakura…arigato"_**

* * *

**Thud!**

Ino turned around as she saw Sakura fall onto the floor face first. Gasha looked at her confused and shrugged.

Lee looked at everyone and rushed over to their fallen friend. "Sakura-san?" he asked shaking her lightly. The girl didn't move.

"Not again," Hinata replied worried, getting off of the couch and kneeling down before the pink-haired female. "Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

"She's out cold," Lee stated looking at the Hyuuga mistress.

Ino frowned. "Sakura…" she bent down and lifted the girl's face. "That's the second time since she's been here, what's going on?" She looked at the male with bushy eyebrows. "Lee?"

Lee looked at the blonde Yamanaka. "It's hard to say, it could be a lot of things," he answered.

TenTen got up and walked toward the kitchen. "I'll get a wet rag," she informed as she disappeared into the Hyuuga's kitchen.

Gasha looked down at Sakura. "You say this has happened twice?" she asked looking at Ino.

Ino nodded. "That I know of."

TenTen walked back in and placed the wet cloth on Sakura's forehead. "She's already gone through a lot of crap, I don't think this is gonna make things easier for her.

Lee picked Sakura's body up and sat her on the couch. "Well now what do we do?"

"Should we inform Tsunade-sama?" Hinata questioned looking at Shikamaru who walked over to the couch with the four girls and Lee.

The lazy Nara looked at the Hyuuga heiress. "Probably, the fifth might know what's going on with Sakura, if it's an illness."

"What else could it be if it's not an illness?" Ino asked, looking at Shikamaru thinking he was trying to be a smart-ass.

"Shikamaru has a point Ino, it might not be an illness, I don't know what it would be, but it's possible," TenTen claimed leaning against the wall looking down at the pink-haired female.

Naruto walked over to the couch and looked down by his old teammate. "Poor Sakura-chan."

Sasuke walked over to where everyone was surrounding the poor girl. "Move," he ordered pushing passed them and bending down. He felt her forehead, no fever. He lifted her head up and scooped her body into his arms; standing back up he headed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ino asked almost demanding for the answer, she blocked his path. "You can't just take her!"

"Ino-chan," Hinata gasped covering her mouth.

Naruto shook his head and stood up walking up to Sasuke, who held onto Sakura's body. "Where are you going, Sasuke?"

"My place," Sasuke answered. He glared at the blonde female standing before him. "Now move out of my way."

Ino shook her head. "I'll take her!" she claimed disagreeing with the Uchiha.

"Ino let him pass," TenTen suggested sighing, she was had a feeling it was best to let Sasuke take her even though Ino would throw a fit.

"Why should I? He won't be able to take care of her," Yamanaka hissed through her gritted teeth.

Shikamaru walked over to her and picked her up over his shoulders. "Let it go." His teammate pounded onto his back refusing to be carried away. "How troublesome." The Nara sighed walking passed Sasuke back into the living room.

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun, cause if not, I can take her," Lee proclaimed walking over to where Naruto was standing, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke just nodded and exited through the door that Hinata had opened. "She'll be fine," he informed before he turned the corner and Hinata shut the door.

Ino growled, then was dropped onto the couch. "He could kill her!"

"But he's not going to," Naruto stated looking at the furious blonde female. "He's betrayed us once before, true, but he's not going to hurt Sakura-chan, and I don't think he's going to betray us again either."

Ino crossed her arms over her chest; she wasn't happy one bit with this idea of having Sasuke take Sakura to his place, if that was where he was taking her. "Whatever, but I'm going to check up on her later."

"As long as you don't bicker with Sasuke," TenTen informed.

Ino sighed, "agreed."

* * *

OMG! I finally updated! I found some of my old documents and I also wanted continue this story. I'm sure I lost some readers, and I'm truly sorry. I am back! So please, I hope all of you readers, old and new, like this. I am going to update as soon as I can, as much as I can. Once again, I am truly sorry.

Oh and I have been reading the recent chapters of Naruto, this story was made way before them so give me some credit because some things have now changed.

_**Please review!**_

_**Cookie-chan91**_


End file.
